La Sirvienta
by Psicodelii
Summary: Ella, una mujer que conoce una sola forma de trabajo. Él, un hombre independiente y con un problema el cual le impide tener gente a su al rededor, ella trabajará para él, él no la quiere cerca pero lastimosamente un negocio importante lo obligará a conservarla y tenerla mas cerca de lo que a él le gustaría. Ahora que él la quiere, ella se irá. Nada saldrá bien después de eso.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, la historia es completamente de mi autoría.

Rate: M por futuros Lemons

 _ **INTRO**_

Isabella caminó lentamente hasta el ala sur de la gran mansión, reacomodó su falda negra corta y su escote recatado, esperó un segundo, tocó la puerta y después de recibir el "adelante" abrió. Con sumo cuidado entró al salón azul y vio a los cinco hombres reunidos ahí, se acercó hasta la mesa de centro y depositó la bandeja de plata con cinco cafés en esta; Acomodó las tazas y agregó el azúcar solo en la taza de su jefe sabiendo como le gusta.

-Gracias, Isabella – la voz de su patrón la envuelve y ella sonríe levemente asintiendo mientras se aparta. Tres de los otros hombres tomaron sus cafés, los endulzaron y comenzaron a beber en silencio, el último ni siquiera lo tocó.

-no es de su agrado el café, señor? Puedo traerle algo más? – la voz de Isabella es atenta, es su trabajo, se encarga de la gran mansión y del señor, y eso también incluye a sus invitados. El hombre enarca una ceja y escanea el cuerpo de Isabella de arriba abajo, le agrada lo que ve, el cuerpo de la chica es voluptuoso sin parecer vulgar. Grandes senos en un escote recatado, cintura pequeña debajo de un suéter manga larga negro cuello en v, caderas prominentes y muslos gruesos bajo una falda ceñida corta a medio muslo también negra y tacones negros que estilizan aún más sus piernas.

-Harry – gruñe el jefe de Isabella con rabia contenida – mi ama de llaves te ha hecho una pregunta – Harry mira el café y luego a Isabella.

-solo un vaso de agua, pequeña, gracias. Y llévate el café.

-Sí, señor – Isabella toma la bandeja de plata y mira a su patrón – necesita algo más, señor? - la sonrisa de Isabella es suave y dulce, tal como le gusta al patrón.

-No, Isabella. Puedes retirarte – cuando Isabella está a punto de salir su patrón vuelve a hablarle – Isabella! – Llama sin subir la voz, esta se gira para verle – que María traiga el agua – Isabella asiente y sale del salón blanco. Se devuelve a la cocina y sirve un vaso de agua, lo coloca en una bandeja más pequeña y llama a María, una de las sirvientas la cual se aparece al primer llamado.

-Lleva esto al único hombre que no tiene una taza de café, no te olvides de retirar la bandeja y por lo que más quieras, no digas una palabra a menos que el patrón te diga o pregunte algo, entendido? – pregunta Isabella con voz seria.

-Sí, señorita Swan – María toma la bandeja pequeña y se mueve de manera rápida hasta el salón azul. Isabella toma unas cuantas respiraciones y se dirige a la habitación del patrón, son las cinco treinta de la tarde, él va a despedir a sus invitados en un momento para ir a cambiarse, a las seis en punto sale a trotar y es una actividad que debe hacer obligatoriamente.

Isabella entra al enorme closet del señor y saca un conjunto de mono y camiseta gris, medias de paño, zapatillas deportivas y una gorra, coloca todo eso en el mueble de la sala de la habitación y se dirige al cuarto de baño, mientras prepara los elementos para el baño del patrón a su regreso escucha que la puerta se abre.

-Maldito bastardo – gruñe su jefe al entrar dando un portazo fuerte, Isabella suspira y sale del cuarto de baño. Su jefe la mira y pasa una mano por su cara – lo siento, hermosa. No me gusta maldecir frente a ti – ella sonríe y se acerca a su jefe que se ha sentado en la orilla de la cama, sin que él le diga nada ella comienza a masajear sus hombros.

-Está bien, te conozco bastante. No te fue bien con esa gente, cierto? – su jefe bufa y niega sin mirarla.

-Son unos…

-Anda, dilo – le alienta ella sin dejar de sonreír cuando él no continúa.

-Unos malditos bastardos arrogantes. Solo quieren comprar mi compañía a como dé lugar pero no la van a tener, se van a joder en serio, los voy a hacer caer, empezando por ese bastardo sádico de Harry.

-Por que empezar con él, que te hizo? – pregunta ella dejando de masajearlo, ya no está tan tenso y debe vestirse para salir a trotar.

-Acaso no viste como te miró? – Pregunta su jefe con indignación – estaba desnudándote con la mirada. No sé ni siquiera por qué te dejo usar ese uniforme – gruñe bajo.

-Primero no estaba prestándole atención a ninguno de tus invitados, me preocupo solo por ti y lo que necesites, segundo, nunca va a lograr desnudarme, ni él ni nadie y tercero, me gusta este uniforme, fue el primero que usé al llegar aquí, me gusta. – su jefe suspira con cansancio y comienza a desvestirse frente a ella sin ningún pudor, tampoco es como si ella no le hubiese visto completamente desnudo.

-Bien, usa el maldito uniforme, pero cuando tenga a los socios aquí, no te quiero cerca.

-Entendido, señor. Ahora – Isabella va a la cómoda y toma las dos capsulas con el vaso de agua – tome su medicamento y valla a correr – su jefe toma ambas pastillas de la mano de Isabella y las bebe sin chistar.

-sabes que tenemos que hablar cuando regrese, no? – su jefe pone una mano en su barbilla alzándole la cara para que lo vea, ella aparta la mirada y suspira.

-no hay nada que hablar, se cuál es el final, lo supe incluso antes de que tú lo supieras. Está todo bien, yo… veré que haré.

-No, Isabella. No está bien. Es de eso justamente que quiero hablarte, tengo una propuesta para ti, está bien? Te la diré al volver – él deja un beso en su frente y sale a trotar.

Mientras ella espera que su jefe regrese, se distrae preparándole la bañera, la ropa que usará luego del baño y dirige el camino que toma la preparación de la cena. Una hora después su jefe llega cansado y sudado, ella toma la gorra que le tiende él y le avisa que la cena estará servida en media hora en el comedor principal.

Isabella espera pacientemente junto a la mesa, sabe que su jefe querrá que ella cene con él pero siempre tiene que ser cautelosa, no quiere interferir de un mal modo en la vida personal el patrón. Varios minutos después él entra al comedor vestido con un pantalón de chándal blanco, una camiseta y descalzo, no fue la ropa que ella eligió. Se sienta en la cabecera de la mesa y le indica con una mano que se siente a su lado. María sirve la cena, una en salada gourmet con pollo, algo de sésamo y aceite de oliva, debe comer sano.

-no vas a comer? – pregunta su jefe al ver que no hay más platos servidos, más que el de él.

-No, no tengo hambre. Podrías por favor dejar de atormentarme y decirme que ocurrirá ahora? – pregunta ella directamente, hay momentos en que no soporta la presión de la incertidumbre y le habla como no debe a su jefe, pero este ya está acostumbrado.

-Bien – él deja el tenedor a un lado y enlazando sus dedos sobre su regazo la mira – sabes de debo prescindir de ti, verdad? – Isabella asiente dos veces – no me gustaría que trabajaras en cualquier lugar y no quiero ni siquiera imaginar que puedas trabajar para alguien como Harry.

-con todo lo que he ganado aquí durante cinco años, créeme que puedo ser más selecta para quien trabajo – musita con un deje de burla, él sonríe y asiente.

-eso me agrada pero tengo el lugar y persona perfecta para ti.

-ha si? Quién? - pregunta con curiosidad contenida, si lo ha elegido él, sabe que es alguien de su entera confianza.

-Edward Cullen – Isabella frunce el ceño confundida, nunca había escuchado ese nombre en todo su tiempo trabajando para él. Aunque el apellido es reconocible.

Quien es Edward? – pregunta ella, su jefe suspira y le sonríe.

-Es mi sobrino político. – Isabella frunce el ceño, no sabía que tuviera más familia que su difunto hermano – Colins se casó con Elizabeth cuando ella estaba embarazada, lastimosamente mi difunta cuñada fue violada por su prometido, luego la abandonó, mi hermano la encontró desolada y a punto de suicidarse, se hicieron amigos y con el tiempo novios, mi hermano la convenció para que no diera en adopción al bebé, con el tiempo se enamoraron y mi hermano le dio su apellido a Edward.

-Valla, que triste que le haya pasado eso a tu cuñada – su jefe asiente con tristeza.

-Lamentablemente Edward quedó huérfano a la edad de quince años, mi hermano y su mujer murieron asesinados, fue lamentable pero Edward maduró rápidamente, se hizo de estudios rápidos, cursos y clases universitarias por internet, a los dieciocho heredó la presidencia de la compañía de mi hermano y se hizo de millones de dólares durante todos estos años, lo único que me preocupa es su austera y solitaria vida, su casa es más grande que la mía y eso es ya decir mucho, no tiene personal que la mantenga y vive solo para trabajar, sé que podrás ayudarle.

-Crees que me quiera con él? – pregunta algo cohibida.

-ya le hablé de ti, aunque no está muy convencido entiende que su vida necesita un cambio, por qué no empezar por su casa y algo de compañía. - Isabella frunce el ceño seria – no me mal entiendas, pequeña. No te estoy diciendo que te acuestes con él ni mucho menos, solo quiero que le hagas compañía y que lo cuides, es testarudo pero buena persona. – ella asiente y le sonríe.

-Sé que vas a ser feliz con ella – suspira y toma la mano de su jefe – falta un mes para la boda, aun no creo que no quiera vivir contigo hasta estar casados, ni que fuera su primer matrimonio – su jefe ríe feliz.

-Queremos mantener las tradiciones, nos gustaba el amor en nuestra época, no en la de ahora – Isabella ríe fuerte.

-Sí, claro. Amor tradicional – se burla – eso fue hace cincuenta años, Carlisle. Los tiempos han cambiado, no es lo mismo pero es lindo que quieran ser así de románticos, espero que Esme sea feliz contigo. – Isabella se levanta de la mesa pero Carlisle la detiene

-A dónde vas? – pregunta asustado, aun no quiere dejarla ir, ella acaricia la mejilla de su próximo ex jefe y sonríe.

-Voy a dormir, mañana me voy y no quiero interrumpir cuando Esme llegue a redecorar. Solo necesito saber la dirección de tu sobrino – Carlisle suspira y la suelta.

-Ese es el otro asunto, hermosa. Él no vive aquí en California.

-Entonces?

-Vive en Nueva York – ella asiente captando la indirecta, necesita irse lejos, ella no es del agrado de Esme Platt y Carlisle debe cumplir con su futura mujer, que mejor que mandarla lejos. Siempre había querido ir a la ciudad más cara del país, es un buen incentivo. Isabella besa su frente y se despide.

-Hasta mañana y ten una linda vida.

0000000

 **Hola, lectores... Quiero disculparme de antemano por mi laaaaaargo periodo de desaparicion, tengo razones muy obvias.**

 **la primera, tuve a mi bebé hace poco menos de un año y ser madre primeriza es completamente agotador, el poco tiempo que tenia libre lo usaba para dormir y recuperar fuerzas.**

 **lo segundo es la situacion de mi pais (Venezuela) los que viven aqui sabran por lo que estamos pasando y los que no, bueno, estamos viviendo una epoca muy dura de guerra interna, estamos luchando contra una dictadura silenciosa, mucha gente (amigos, familia) vamos a la calle a pelear y a defender a nuestro pais.**

 **y tercero y no menos importante, no tenia computadora y ahorita es super dificil conseguir una con el alto consto y la devaluacion del bolivar, en fin, no voy a agobiarles con mas, solo queria hacerles saber que volvi, que trataré de ponerme al día con mis historias inconclusas y que esta nueva historia ya esta mas que cocida, contara con unos ocho o nueve capitulos.**

 **espero que les guste, si es asi, dejenme un Rw, sin o, tambien dejenme un Rw**

 **estaré lo mas pendiente de contestarles y subir los capitulos rapido.**

 **besos. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO II**

Las altas expectativas, el alto estándar y la clase social es algo importante en la ciudad de la moda, Isabella era consciente de ello y aun así, con su vestido color humo de mangas largas, escote cuadrado recatado, su falda volada hasta la rodilla, una bufanda negra y zapatos de tacón combinados a la bufanda, se sentía fuera de lugar, no creía encajar con la alta costura de esa sociedad.

Salió del aeropuerto y se colocó un abrigo negro para cubrirse un poco del frio maldiciéndose internamente por haber usado vestido en ese clima tan frio, siempre había estado acostumbrada a la cálida California y ahora tendría que cambiar su guardarropa por algo mas cálido. Miró su reloj de pulsera por tercera vez y gruñó, nadie había ido a buscarla aun y tenía media hora esperando.

-Señorita Swan? – Isabella levanta la mirada para ver a un hombre alto, su cabello algo alborotado, ojos increíblemente verdes y una sonrisa coqueta.

-Sí, soy yo. Usted es? – pregunta algo cohibida, es un hombre increíblemente hermoso y apuesto, debía tener la edad de su nuevo jefe. Acaso era él su nuevo jefe?

-Soy Garrett, vengo de parte de Edward – ella asiente lentamente aun escéptica – quiere que lo disculpes por no haber venido por ti pero tuvo que asistir a una reunión de último minuto que… bueno, era urgente.

-Eres su chofer? – pregunta algo confusa, lo hubiera mandado mucho antes, el hombre ríe y ella siente que tiembla un poco, su risa es dulce, electrizante y deliciosa.

-No, no lo soy. Edward no tiene ningún tipo de personal de servicio, tu serás la primera y solo porque su tío ha insistido – Garrett la mira de arriba abajo impresionándose de su belleza – debes ser excelente en lo que haces.

-Gracias. Ahora… podría llevarme a donde sea que deba ir, estoy congelándome – musita abrazándose a su cuerpo.

-oh, lo lamento, tengo entendido que eres de clima cálido – Garrett toma sus maletas y las guarda en el baúl del auto negro y brillante. Luego le abre la puerta del copiloto y la ayuda a subir – así, que, señorita Swan…

-por favor, dígame Isabella – le insta ella sonriéndole mientras mira el interior del elegante auto, las palabras BMW brillan en el volante y música clásica suena por los altavoces.

-Lindo nombre, Isabella. Entonces, dime… como es que pasaste de la cálida California y un hombre anciano y enfermo a la fría Nueva York y un agrio joven? – pregunta con cierta burla, Isabella lo mira confundida.

-Agrio? El señor Cullen es un hombre agrio? Cómo? – pregunta con curiosidad, Garrett tamborilea los dedos en el volante tocando las notas del piano de la sonata.

-Edward es… complicado – dice encontrando una palabra sutil – Carlisle nunca conoció de verdad a Edward, lo vio durante su infancia mientras su hermano estaba vivo, luego de que Edward se quedara solo en el mundo Carlisle se negó a quedarse con él, Edward no quería ir a California, Carlisle no quería venir a aquí, Edward fue tratado como adulto pero legalmente seguía siendo un niño. Estuvo en una casa de acogida por un año hasta que él eligió ser adoptado.

-Adoptado? Pero su tío me dijo que él se crió solo, que tomó las riendas de su empresa mientras estudiaba y se ha hecho de una vida él solo. – Garrett bufa mientras niega.

-Carlisle nunca conoció la vida de Edward, solo lo que él quería que supiera. – Garrett suspira y mira de reojo a Isabella cuando se detiene en un semáforo en rojo – debes entender una cosa, Isabella. La vida de Edward fue realmente dura, sufrió mucho y eso lo convirtió en un hombre frio, controlador y algunas veces despiadado. Debes tenerle paciencia, va a tratarte mal, quizás va a correrte en algunas ocasiones o siempre, pero hagamos algo.

-Qué? – musita ella algo asustada y asombrada, Garrett sonríe mientras vuelve a conducir.

-Tu contrato está en la casa de Edward sobre la mesa del recibidor, vas a leerlo bien y si te parecen las condiciones lo firmas. Si no, se renegociará, de eso me encargo yo, por ahora tu trabajaras para mí y…

-No voy a trabajar para nadie más, Carlisle…

-Espera, tranquila – le interrumpe Garrett – no vas a trabajar para mí, te estoy contratando yo de palabra, Edward no podrá despedirte, además de que incluí una clausula en el contrato de que para ser despedida debe haber una aceptación por parte de Edward y mía, si él te despide pero yo me niego, aun seguirás aquí.

-Que ganas tú con eso? También debo trabajar para ti? – pregunta ella confundida, Garrett niega tranquilamente.

-Tengo mi propio personal de servicio en mi casa, Isabella. Es para protegerte a ti, Edward no podrá echarte a menos que yo lo acepte – Garrett se detiene frente a una inmensa mansión, Isabella se queda asombrada, es increíblemente más grande que la de Carlisle.

Tres pisos, grandes ventanales, un inmenso balcón en el último piso, enormes ventanales de cristal, cuatro enormes columnas redondeadas de concreto sostienen los cimientos de la entrada, un jardín con fuente gregoriana en la entrada, hectáreas de jardín alrededor, pasto verde recién cortado y una inmensidad de rosas blancas, toda una belleza arquitectónica y la residía un solo hombre.

-Vamos, te enseñaré la casa – Garrett se baja con Isabella, este toma las dos maletas y entran a la casa de la cual él tiene llaves propias. Isabella se queda de piedra al ver la enorme mansión, solo el recibidor era una hermosa obra de arte, pisos del más hermoso mármol pulido, pareces impolutamente blancas, techos blancos con adornos en oro, obras de arte colocadas estratégicamente en paredes y mesas, alfombras persas y adornos en cristal, plata y oro, rosas en floreros esparcidos por toda la casa y el exquisito sonido de la música de Mozart sonando por todos lados.

-Es impresionante, jamás había visto tanto… lujo. Quien mantiene todo esto así de impecable y hermoso? – Garrett se encoge de hombros mientras Isabella camina lentamente revisando todo a su alrededor, se quita el abrigo cuando el calor de la casa la envuelve. Garrett viene detrás de ella viéndola caminar, no puede evitar mirar su exquisito cuerpo en ese vestido y ese hermoso trasero sensual.

-Vamos, arriba está tu habitación – Garrett camina delante de ella esta vez, sube al primer piso por la escalera de caracol y camina al pasillo izquierdo, al final de este está una puerta doble, Isabella la abre por él y se impresiona de la enorme habitación frente a ella, es el doble de grande de la que tenía en la mansión de Carlisle.

Una enorme cama revestida de blanco, dos mesas de noche igual de blancas, dos puertas la lateral, una para el baño y otra para el armario donde Garrett está dejando ambas maletas, una pequeña salita con muebles blanco y oro a otro lado de la habitación con un televisor de pantalla plana, un ventanal hasta el piso que lleva a un pequeño balcón, un escritorio con una laptop y un teléfono de casa todo en blanco.

-Mucho blanco, cierto? – murmura Garrett al ver la cara de perplejidad de Isabella, esta sonríe y asiente. – Edward, tiene una afinidad por el color blanco y la pulcritud, casi toda la casa es así. – ambos salen de la habitación y Garrett termina de enseñarle la casa, diez habitaciones incluyendo la de Isabella, la principal que es la de Edward que está en el segundo piso, quince baños, la enorme cocina pulcra y limpia, la sala de estar, el recibidor y el salón de reuniones, la biblioteca, el despacho de Edward, un gimnasio y una piscina climatizada a parte del jardín.

-Creo que ya lo tengo todo – dice Isabella mientras van a la cocina por un vaso de agua. Garrett abre la nevera y ella no puede evitar echar un vistazo, no hay absolutamente nada más que unas botellas de agua y té helado, mientras este saca dos botellas de agua ella revisa las alacenas encontrado nada – acaso el señor Cullen no come aquí? – pregunta preocupada, Garrett niega.

-No, Edward desayuna, almuerza y cena en la empresa. Por eso te necesita. – ella asiente lentamente, es un trabajo duro el cual debe empezar a organizar, ella no es una sirvienta, es un ama de llaves que sabe controlar mansiones, personal y a los jefes de casa, será duro pero podrá hacer el trabajo de cocinera por unos días.

-Yo me encargaré de que coma bien ahora.

-Bien – Garrett mira la hora de su reloj y pasa una mano por su cabello – imagino que no has cenado, cierto? – Isabella niega lentamente – ok, yo debo irme, tengo una cena de trabajo pero mandaré un delivery para ti, Edward debe regresar alrededor de las siete, así que no hay mucho por hacer ahora, no va a necesitar comida hoy, quizás llegue despidiéndote si no le fue bien en la reunión, no le prestes atención, solo pregúntale que quiere que hagas en su ausencia y listo, lo demás será pan comido, pasa más tiempo en la oficina que en casa así que… - Garrett palmea una vez y le sonríe – bien, me voy. Suerte y… - la mira una última vez y sale de la casa rápidamente.

Isabella se queda pensativa, Garrett no terminó la frase y simplemente salió, con un suspiro resignado sube nuevamente hasta la habitación que le fue dada para su estadía, se quita el vestido color humo y se coloca un pantalón de vestir ceñido color negro, una blusa manga corta de botones del mismo color y zapatos de tacón combinados, no sabe si su nuevo jefe querrá que ella use faldas así que prefiere ir poco a poco.

La hora dice que son las seis y cincuenta y cinco, según Garrett su jefe llegará a las siete, tiene entendido que el hombre es un obseso del control y el orden así que tiene horarios para todo, solo espera poder aprender rápidamente los horarios y seguir las reglas. Con calma baja las escaleras y entra a la cocina, cinco minutos después tocan el timbre, con cautela abre la puerta para ver a un joven con una bolsa blanca.

-Señorita Swan? – pregunta el joven educadamente.

-Sí, soy yo – musita ella cautelosamente, el joven le tiende la bolsa.

-Envío del restaurant Parisino, de parte del señor Garrett Denali – ella toma la bolsa inmediatamente, el hambre se hace presente cuando le llega el aroma a comida.

-oh, gracias. Cuanto le debo? – pregunta mientras deja la bolsa en la mesa del recibidor, el chico niega y sonríe.

-Nada, señorita. El señor Denali ha dejado la cuenta paga. Que tenga buenas noches y buen provecho.

-Gracias – musita ella mientras el joven se va, lo que contenga la bolsa huele delicioso, Isabella se va a la cocina y cuando va a abrir la bolsa escucha las ruedas de un auto en la grava de la entrada, maldice en silencio y deja la bolsa en la cocina, respira un momento y se acerca a la puerta abriéndola cuando ve al hombre subir las escaleras buscando las llaves para abrir.

Él levanta la mirada al ver la puerta abierta, molestándose levemente de que Garrett haya irrumpido en su casa nuevamente, las palabras se atoran en su garganta al ver que no es él, es una hermosa y muy sensual mujer la que lo recibe en la puerta con una pequeña sonrisa tímida que no concuerda con ese cuerpo echo para el sexo, su mente se bloquea por un segundo pero se obliga a reaccionar, él es el dueño de esa casa y no sabe quién es ella.

Isabella por su parte quedó aún más impresionada, esa mandíbula cuadrada y tensa, ojos verdes muy profundos pero fríos casi llenos de ira, unos labios apretados y rosados, viste de traje negro con corbata verde combinada con sus ojos, zapatos de cuero negro, cabello semi peinado y cuerpo sexy, también es alto, mucho mas que Garrett

-Quien eres tú? – gruñe Edward mirando a la mujer que se ha atrevido a escanearlo de arriba abajo.

-Soy Isabella Swan, señor Cullen. Su ama de llaves, recomendada por el señor Carlisle C…

-Sí, si – Edward la interrumpe para no escuchar lo que sigue y pasa por su lado inhalando el aroma dulce de la mujer, no sabe que es pero le gusta el aroma de ella mezclado entre sus rosas – ahórrate el discurso – en el recibidor la encara, está lo bastante cerca para darse cuenta que ella apenas le llega a la altura de los hombros y eso que lleva tacones – estas aquí porque mi tío prácticamente me rogó, no necesito de ti ni de nadie, se cuidarme solo, así que solo te limitaras a limpiar mi casa y a desaparecer de mi vista. – gruñe Edward y se gira para irse.

-Disculpe usted, señor – le dice Isabella un poco molesta haciendo que el hombre se detenga, Edward se gira y la mira enarcando una ceja impresionado, nadie jamás se ha atrevido a contestarle ni replicarle nada – pero yo no soy una sirvienta, soy un ama de llaves.

-Y cuál es la maldita diferencia? – gruñe Edward de vuelta, ella levanta la barbilla y le mira a los ojos con desafío.

-Mi deber es mantener el orden en la casa, al personal haciendo su trabajo y hacerme cargo de las necesidades del jefe de casa y sus invitados.

-Para eso son las esposas, señorita Swan – gruñe con sarcasmo – y si no se ha dado cuenta es lo único que no va a ver aquí. No tengo personal porque no me gusta que nadie se meta en mi vida privada, viene una compañía de limpieza cada semana y se encarga de ellos y mi madre se encarga de mandar mi ropa a la lavandería. No necesito nada más así que no tiene nada que hacer aquí.

-Tengo que, señor Cullen – vuelve a replicar cuando él pretende irse, Edward gruñe y la encara de nuevo.

-Mire usted… señorita Swan. O se adapta a lo que hay o se larga, he tenido un maldito mal día y necesito descansar. Haga lo que le dé la gana pero aléjese de mi vista, entendido? – Isabella asiente lentamente y él suspira, pasa una mano por su cara y vuelve a mirar a la mujer de arriba abajo, odia esa ropa, le cubre mucho y el negro no combina con ella – tan solo no se cruce en mi camino, haga los deberes de la casa y estaremos bien. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, señor Cullen – musita ella al verlo partir, frunce los labios cuando lo ve subir las escaleras y suspira. Así mismo fue empezar a trabajar para Carlisle así que hará hasta lo imposible para que su jefe de se cuenta de su eficiencia y de que lo necesita. Fue al recibidor y guardó el abrigo del señor Cullen junto con su maletín, fue a la cocina y tomó la caja que decía "compras" que estaba en la alacena, sacó algo de dinero y salió para comprar comida en algún auto mercado, iba a amansar a su jefe a como dé lugar y si era pasando desapercibido también lo logrará.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO III**

A la mañana siguiente Isabella se levantó más temprano de lo usual, inclusive aún no había salido el sol pero no sabía cuándo se levantaba el hombre ni mucho menos a qué hora se iba, si iba a quedarse debía estudiarlo bien porque de antemano estaba consciente de que él no le haría la estadía fácil. Con la alacena abastecida se dedicó a prepararle un desayuno neutral, huevos revueltos, bacón, tostadas, wafles jugo de naranja y café, algo de todo eso él debía comer, el restante lo comería ella.

Un golpe seco en la puerta la distrajo, fue rápidamente dándose cuenta de que el repartidor había dejado el periódico y la correspondencia en la puerta dentro de una bolsa de plástico sellada. Entró con todo y dejó la correspondencia en el recibidor sin siquiera revisarlas y se llevó el periódico hasta la cocina, lo puso justo al lado del plato de desayuno y esperó. A las siete en punto ella escuchó pasos en el corredor, se levantó de la silla del desayunador y se alejó.

Edward entró a la cocina guiado por el delicioso olor a desayuno, recuerda cuando su difunta madre se lo preparaba antes de ir a la escuela y también como su madre adoptiva se lo preparaba para hacerle sonreír de vez en cuando. Su ceño se frunció cuando vio a la intrusa de cuerpo sensual parada en su cocina, tenía esa misma ropa negra, al parecer era un uniforme, un horrible uniforme, estaba derecha, viendo al frente con las manos en su espalda y una pequeña sonrisa que muy en el fondo le pareció irritante.

-Buenos días, señor Cullen. Le preparé su desayuno. No sabía que le gustaba así que preparé un poco de todo. Espero sea de su agrado. – Edward no dejaba de mirarla, por qué se tomaba tantas molestias cuando le dio a entender que no la quería cerca – ahí está su periódico y la correspondencia en la mesa del recibidor – Edward se sentó en el desayunador y miró todo. Un pequeño banquete de desayuno, tomó un par de wafles el bacón y los huevos revueltos con el café.

-Por qué? – preguntó Edward mirándola fijamente mientras tomaba el periódico, jamás había desayunado en esa cocina, ni siquiera había probado un plato de comida en esa casa, y ahora llegaba ella haciendo todo eso. Ella entendió y suspiró levemente antes de contestar con algo de sinceridad.

-Señor Cullen, sé que mi presencia le molesta y que no soy de su agrado pero estoy aquí gracias a su tío y a usted. Su tío va a casarse y no soy del agrado de su prometida, he vivido toda mi vida sirviendo a los demás, no se hacer otra cosa. Tengo títulos universitarios pero jamás ejercí ni aprendí a hacerlo. Si usted me da la oportunidad yo puedo hacer su vida un poco más fácil, si no… - Isabella bajó la mirada, sus hombros también cayeron levemente cosa que Edward notó – me iré cuando usted lo diga – no volvió a subir más la mirada y Edward sintió una leve punzada de culpa en su interior.

-Señorita Swan – ella levantó la mirada cuando él la llamó, Edward vio esperanza y algo de tristeza en su mirada, siempre fue excelente para leer a las personas, especialmente a las mujeres – jamás en la vida necesité a nadie que me atendiera, desde la corta edad de diez años fui bastante independiente, es más el tiempo que paso fuera de esta casa que habitándola. Puede quedarse y hacer todo lo que… - movió la mano en círculo frente a él – se supone que debe hacer, solo… No se interponga en mi camino. Mi madre puede decirle que hacer.

-Gracias, señor Cullen – musita Isabella sin preguntar más, no sabe ni siquiera quien es la madre adoptiva del señor Cullen pero puede averiguarlo, no va a preguntarle nada, bastante ya tiene con dejarla quedarse, esa táctica de la chica desvalida pero autosuficiente siempre le ha funcionado. Con sigilosidad ella sale de la cocina cuando él empieza a comer mientras revisa el periódico, se va hasta la sala y se dispone a curiosear tranquilamente, empezará los quehaceres cuando él se valla.

-Señorita Swan – se sobresalta cuando la voz de su nuevo jefe se escucha en la sala, es autoritaria y dura, ella se gira para ver al serio e imponente hombre en la entrada con su traje impecable y un maletín en su mano – arregle mi habitación y cambie las sabanas. Se cambian diariamente, toda la ropa de cama se encuentra en el closet del pasillo. Llegaré a las siete.

-Si, señor Cullen. Le preparo la cena? – pregunta con cautela mientras él camina hacia la salida con ella detrás de él. Edward toma las cartas de la mesa del recibidor y abre la puerta, luego se gira dándose cuenta de que la mujer de cuerpo sensual está bastante cerca, increíblemente aun con tacones la chica le llega justo debajo del hombro, como sería verla sin esos tacones, despejó su mente de esos pensamientos y miró sus ojos.

-No, cenaré con mis hermanos. Pero prepare mi desayuno mañana – se giró y comenzó a bajar los escalones de la entrada, recordó lo último que iba a decirle antes de fantasear con ella sin tacones y se giró – y por cierto, señorita Swan – ella levantó la mirada para ver a su nuevo jefe verla de arriba abajo – cambie ese uniforme, no me gusta el color negro en mi casa.

-Alguna sugerencia, señor? – pregunta tranquilamente aguantando las ganas de chillar de felicidad, su cambio de uniforme significa que se queda indefinidamente. Edward la mira bien, a ella le queda muy bien cualquier color, pero odia ese maldito color negro, sus gustos son colores claros y en ella se deberían ver más que bien.

-Sí, blanco. Todo blanco – dice seriamente – falda si es posible, no me gusta ver a una mujer usando pantalón. Adiós, señorita Swan.

-Que tenga buen día, señor Cullen – musita ella cuando él camina a su auto y sube para luego salir de los terrenos de la mansión. Bella con un suspiro de felicidad entra a la casa. Recoge lo que ha dejado sucio su jefe y se dedica a desayunar el resto de lo que quedó. Se da cuenta de que el hombre come mucho así que para mañana el desayuno será más abundante. Limpia bien la cocina y después de dejarla pulcra sube las escaleras, nada de eso es trabajo de ella, Isabella solo se encarga de dirigir pero por ahora debe hacerlo, no quiere tirar por la borda ese trabajo lucrativo, aunque aún no sabe cuándo ni cuánto va a pagarle.

Abre la puerta de la habitación principal en el segundo piso y enseguida el olor masculino de su jefe le invade, es una habitación blanca literalmente. Todo en la habitación es blanco, la cama y la cabecera, es una cama enorme. Las mesas de noche, el escritorio en la esquina, la pequeña sala al entrar con muebles y mesa blanca, adornos entre blanco y dorado, puertas que dan al armario y al baño, todo inmaculadamente blanco, cortinas en ambas ventanas, al abrirlas se da cuenta de que tiene el enorme balcón que se ve de afuera y este hay sillas de exterior con una mesa pequeña, un futón de exteriores y rosas, todo también blanco incluyendo las rosas.

-Este hombre tiene un problema con el blanco – murmura mientras comienza a acomodar todo, quita las sabanas y las almohadas para cambiarlas, sale al pasillo y ve al final una puerta de armario blanca, al abrir ve todos los juegos de sabanas, todas inmaculadamente blancas también. Se devuelve con un juego de estas y las cambia arreglando todo meticulosamente. Luego cierra las ventanas cuando el cuarto ya ha recibido la suficiente luz y brisa para orearlo. El olor de su jefe vuelve a concentrarse en el enorme espacio, ella respira profundamente, le gusta ese olor a loción de baño, calor corporal y está segura que huele a sexualidad masculina, es demasiado embriagante.

Luego de terminar los quehaceres de la enorme mansión se da cuenta de que su día ha pasado relativamente rápido, se encuentra algo cansada peor aún son las tres de la tarde, su jefe no vuelve hasta las siete. Decide que va a salir y comer algo fuera mientras revisa algunas tiendas para comprar su nuevo uniforme, ella no suele usar un "uniforme" como tal, sino un conjunto de ropa que le combine bien y usa diariamente para no usar su ropa casual, primero porque su ropa no combina con el estilo de la alta sociedad y segundo no quiere desgastarla.

Con más entusiasmo del que usualmente tiene al salir de compras, toma su bolsa y sale en busca de un taxi, va a ir a donde siempre ha querido, la quinta avenida siempre ha sido un sueño para ella, quizás no llegue a comprar nada en ella, como quizás pueda ser un poco atrevida y gastar unos miles en algún vestido de diseñador que nunca usará, quien sabe, se siente valiente y algo decidida, quiere agradar a su jefe gruñón y quiere sentirse parte de esa ciudad, se sube en un taxi y chilla de felicidad cuando, el taxista al darse cuenta de que no es de la ciudad, pasan por Time Scuare para darle un pequeño tour.

-Gracias, señor. Es usted muy amable – dice Isabella feliz de ver un poco la ciudad antes de que la deje en la quinta avenida.

-Es un placer, señorita. Que tenga un lindo día. – dice el hombre con amabilidad, no quiere sobrepasarse en decir algo más, pues, vio de que casa salió esa mujer y esa no era cualquier casa, era la mansión del hombre más poderoso del estado, puedo hundir a cualquiera con solo decir su nombre.

Isabella se decía a caminar y a ver cada tienda con asombro, Gucci, Carolina Herrera, Dolce, Hugo Boss, Pacco Rabane, Manolo Blanick, Louis Vuitton, De la Renta y tantos mas que se le iba la vista entre tanta ropa hermosa, vio cada tienda que pudo y se hizo pasar por la típica chica de clase alta que buscaba algo sin impresionarse por nada mientras por dentro gritaba de la emoción. Al final entró a Channel y vio un hermoso vestido de escote cuadrado, mangas largas, ceñido al cuerpo y algo suelto hasta la rodilla, lo vio en el maniquí y se veía espectacular.

-Le gusta algo? – pregunta una vendedora vestida con un vestido de etiqueta negro de Channel y tacones azules, al igual que sus accesorios. Era una rubia hermosa que le sonreía amablemente.

-sí, me encanta este vestido. Podría probármelo? – la rubia asintió y la guió hasta los probadores mientras buscaba el vestido en el camino.

-usted debe ser talla Cuatro, tiene un buen cuerpo para lucir el vestido – le tiende uno de la talla que dijo y la lleva hasta el probador.

-Gracias, siempre he tenido problemas para comprar ropa, usualmente soy talla cuatro pero debo comprar seis por mis caderas y mi trasero, inclusive mis senos son demasiado grandes para mi cuerpo. – comenta mientras se desviste para probarse el hermoso vestido.

-Ya quisiera yo tener esos atributos que usted tiene, esos senos naturales jamás los verá en esta ciudad – Isabella sonríe, eso le ha subido el autoestima, ella siempre había tenido problemas con sus caderas y esos senos más grandes que ella, se empezó a desarrollar a los once y al parecer nunca dejaron de crecer, a excepción de su estatura, se pasmó a los dieciséis, jamás volvió a crecer.

Salió del probador enfundada en el hermoso vestido, la dependienta jadeó de impresión al verla, le quedaba como un guante, era una maravilla echa exclusivamente para ella, se amoldaba a sus enormes senos, su pequeña cintura y a sus caderas, le hacía ver el trasero grande y eso le agradaba, se miró en todos los ángulos en el espejo y se dijo que lo necesitaba con toda su alma.

-Es perfecto, le queda de maravilla – la chica la halagaba con impresión.

-Me fascina, cuánto cuesta, lo quiero! – exclama feliz mientras gira en su propio eje.

-dos mil quinientos dólares – Isabella la mira asombrada, es demasiado para una sola prenda pero es un lujo que se puede dar ahora. Los ahorros de toda su vida siguen intactos. La dependienta ve su cara de asombro y sonríe – es de la última colección de Channel, temporada de invierno. Le sentaría de maravilla para las fiestas de año nuevo.

-Me lo llevo – dice Isabella sin pensar más. Entra al cambiador y le da el vestido a la rubia junto con la tarjeta mientras se cambia. Isabella suspira con tristeza, ella no tiene familia, su madre murió por sobredosis de drogas cuando ella apenas tenía meses de nacida y hace muchos años su padre murió asesinado en una confrontación, la policía lo mató, él no era una buena persona pero trató a Isabella como una reina toda su vida. Ella quedó sola a la orden del estado de Idaho cuando apenas tenía doce años.

Tuvo que sobrevivir y subsistir sola, a los diecisiete empezó a trabajar limpiando casas y con ello concluyó sus estudios de bachillerato, luego comenzó a trabajar para mansiones, su primer jefe adinerado fue un señor mayor llamado William Harrow, tenía una esposa y tres hijos casados. Él le enseñó a ahorrar dinero y la incentivó a estudiar en la universidad, él le pagó su primera carrera la cual vio por internet mientras trabajaba.

"Gerencia y Administración de Empresas"

Su segundo jefe millonario fue el empresario extranjero Amun Rastogui, un hombre divorciado que vivía con su hijo Benjamín, tenía casi la misma edad de Isabella de apenas veintiún años, Benjamín era un chico de clase alta que todo lo que pedía lo tenía, incluyéndola a ella. Tuvo que acostarse con Benjamín para no perder su trabajo, perdió su virginidad con él y casi tuvo un hijo de él, lamentablemente Amún la llevó a una clínica obligándola a abortar.

Ella no soportó la presión de vivir y trabajar en esa casa, pues, Benjamín quería poseerla nuevamente al regresar, ella necesitaba reposo, al menos un mes. Amún obligó a Benjamín a esperar, debía estar completamente curada si quería tenerme de juguete nuevamente, le indignó que el propio padre lo incentivara a tenerla, ella no era una esclava sexual. Al principio le gustaba estar con Benjamín, era ateto, dulce y explosivo en la cama pero luego del aborto él se volvió rudo, malo e insultante.

La última vez que estuvo con él, este la había golpeado casi hasta dejarla inconsciente mientras la poseía de manera ruda, luego entendió que la había violado, Amún la amenazó, si ella decía algo él la mataría. Ella simplemente huyó una madrugada y jamás volvió. Se fue de Massachusetts hasta el otro lado del país, Washington era un buen lugar. Ahí comenzó a trabajar para Vladimir y Stefan, una pareja gay millonaria que tenían miles de gimnasios y restaurantes nutricionales en el país. Apenas estuvo dos años con ellos, pues decidieron adoptar un bebé e irse a vivir a otro estado, no podía irse con ellos, se iban a Massachusetts.

Finalmente fue a dar a la casa de Carlisle Cullen un excéntrico millonario de cuarenta años que vive en California, fueron sus mejores años de la vida, él la adoraba muchísimo, y la había incentivado a estudiar nuevamente, esta vez en la universidad de California, no por internet. Ella dividió su tiempo entre manejar la casa del magnate y asistir a sus clases de "Manejo y control de personal" tenía que ver con su primera carrera, si algún día decidía dejar de trabajar para las personas aseando sus casas, buscaría emplearse en alguna empresa.

Isabella salió del probador directo hasta la caja donde se encontraba la vendedora, ya tenía su vestido en una bolsa de Channel y su tarjeta en la otra mano. Le regaló una sonrisa a la amable rubia y otra a la cajera.

-Muchas gracias.

-Disfrute su vestido, y felices fiestas – Isabella asiente y sale de la tienda para seguir caminando. Está tan emocionada por seguir observando todo que no siente que alguien la observa del otro lado de la calle. Edward Cullen salió de la oficina exactamente a las cuatro de la tarde, tenía una comida con sus hermanos y debía pasar a visitar a su madre adoptiva, al salir del enorme edificio de Cullen Co. Su mirada se va directamente al otro lado de la calle, unas caderas sensuales y unos grandes senos lo cautivan, era su empleada.

-Señorita Swan – susurra al verla caminar distraídamente entre la gente, saca las llaves de su auto de su bolsillo y se sube, quizás la mujer no sabe que la empresa de su jefe también está en la quinta avenida. Edward se dedica a observarla durante un pequeño momento hasta que la pierde de vista entrando a Prada. "una empleada de gustos finos" piensa desdeñosamente, quizás se ha acostado hasta con Carlisle para tener tanto dinero, quizás por eso Esme la odia. Dejó de pensar en ella, se puso los lentes y partió al restaurante donde lo esperaban sus hermanos.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO IV**

Edward llegó exactamente a las siete a su casa, las luces estaban encendidas pero aparte de eso no vio signos de vida en ella. Bajó del auto y miró hacia arriba, la única luz encendida en el primer piso era la de la ultima habitación "así que ahí estas tú" pensó imaginando a su sirvienta en la inmaculada habitación blanca. Soltó el aire contenido y entró a su casa, pasó por la cocina para tomar un botellón de agua y al abrir la nevera se encontró con esta abastecida de todo un poco, hasta dulces, frunció el ceño, tomó el agua y siguió hacia el segundo piso encerrándose en su habitación.

Miró alrededor y se dio cuenta de que la señorita Swan había estado en su habitación, lo sabía primero por la forma diferente en la que estaban ordenadas sus almohadas, las cortinas estaban abiertas, olía un poco a limpiador en spray y un perfume peculiar, un perfume que él no había olido jamás, era dulce pero no empalagoso, también olía a calor de mujer y a dulces uvas.

Sacudió la cabeza negándose a pensar de alguna forma en su sirvienta, se quitó el saco y se fue a su baño pensando en tomar una ducha caliente para desestrezarse, su sorpresa fue cuando entró al baño y encontró la bañera llena de agua caliente con algunas esencias relajantes pensó en reñirle a la mujer por osar entrar a su baño y hacer eso pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor necesitaba un baño relajante en esa caliente bañera. Se quitó la ropa dejándola sobre el lavabo y se metió desnudo en el agua caliente, sintió como sus músculos se relajaban pero había uno que en vez de relajarse se volvía cada vez más rígido.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás tratando de no pensar en nada pero otra vez ese olor dulzón a uvas y a calor de mujer le llegaba a la nariz, abrió los ojos pensando que ella se encontraba justo en su baño pero no, estaba completamente solo, ese musculo entre sus piernas se tensó levemente al imaginarla, esas tetas grandes y hermosas, su cintura pequeña ese culo redondo y tan apetecible, tan solo de imaginarla sobre él cabalgándolo con frenesí…

-Maldición – gruñó mientras acariciaba el pene de arriba abajo con lentitud imaginando como sería tener la boca de la señorita Swan en el. Se sentía demasiado excitado y a la vez frustrado, jamás se había masturbado pensando en una mujer y menos si la tenía bajo el mismo techo, era un hombre que obtenía lo que quería y las únicas veces que se masturbó fue para liberar tensión acumulada no por una mujer.

Siguió acariciando su miembro mientras pensaba en la señorita Swan y en ese culo hermoso, él poniendo sus manos en esas caderas, acariciando, tocando y tentando, subiendo sus manos por sus tetas grandes, sintiéndolas pesadas en sus manos con sus peones duros, sosteniendo su cabello mirándola mientras ella tiene su boca en su polla dura y húmeda – Joder, si! – gruñe cuando alcanza el clímax, toda su semilla esparcida en el agua ahora tibia, su respiración se es rápida y cansada, nunca había alcanzado el clímax tan rápido, ni siquiera siendo un adolescente hormonal, esa mujer no podía meterse en su cabeza, era un mal que debía controlar.

A la mañana siguiente Edward bajó listo para ir a trabajar, su traje gris perfectamente pulcro al igual que su corbata, el olor a desayuno recién echo le hizo agua la boca, al llegar a la cocina se quedó mirando fijamente a la señorita Swan, tragó grueso mientras la veía de arriba abajo con una mirada ardiente y deseosa, la mujer le hizo caso al cambiar de uniforme y usar una falda.

Isabella estaba parada al otro lado del desayunador, vestía únicamente de blanco, una blusa cuello en v de botones, mangas tres cuartos y una falda ceñida a sus voluptuosas caderas que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo, también tenía unos tacones cerrados del mismo color y su cabello recogido en una coleta alta, Edward enseguida se imaginó tomándola fuerte de esa coleta mientras ella le tomaba la polla.

-Buen día, señor Cullen. Aquí su desayuno, su periódico y el correo en la mesa del recibidor, si necesita algo solo llámeme – musitó mientras salía de la cocina dejando a un encendido hombre sin siquiera pronunciar una palabra. Edward giró la cabeza rápidamente para verla salir y casi gime al ver como ese culo se veía deliciosamente apretado bajo ese maldito remedo de falda, si apenas le tapaba el inicio de las nalgas.

Sacudió la cabeza y se sentó a desayunar, ni siquiera tenía hambre, ahora lo único que pensaba era en abrir esas piernas y tomarla duro en la mesa del desayunador. Trató de mantener su mente en blanco pero le era casi imposible "si necesita algo solo llámeme" claro que necesitaba algo y era a ella debajo de él pero maldición! Debía dejarlo ya, apenas tenia media hora para llegar a la oficina, tenía en puerta nuevos inversionistas extranjeros que estarían esperándolo para una reunión a primera hora, no podía perder tiempo en culos y menos en el de su sirvienta.

Después del rápido desayuno salió volando de su casa, ni siquiera leyó el Periódico para terminar e irse enseguida, tomó el correo de la mesa, su portafolios y caminó hasta su auto. En plena via recibió una llamada de su secretaria, los nuevos prospectos de inversionistas habían llegado antes, lanzó una maldición al aire y le pidió encarecidamente que los tratara como realeza mientras llegaba a la oficina, necesitaba a esos hombres, la extraña variación en la bolsa de valores de ayer le tenia guindando en un hilo, había echo una mala inversión en una planta petrolifica y ahora la maldita gasolina bajaba de precio, el petroleo que le compraban los árabes se acumuló puesto que encontraron sus propios pozos y el gas aun no es autosustentable como elemento principal.

Estaba literalmente casi en la quiebra, puso todos sus esfuerzos en la planta petrolifica y ahora debía salir a flote en otra cosa. Esos inversionistas eran la luz al final del tunel, ellos estaban interesados en su empresa y su labor, un renombrado hombre de negocios que solo vive para el trabajo, invertirá en lo que sea que esos hombres quieran con tal de sacar su compañía a flote. "Maldita bolsa de valores" "Malditos árabes petroleros" llegó a la empresa con un dolor de cabeza insoportable de tanto pensar, dejó el auto en el estacionamiento privado y subió en el ascensor hasta su oficina rogando a Dios que esos hombres invirtieran sin poner tantos peros.

-Señor Cullen! - Él levanta la mirada al ver a su secretaria frente a él cuando sale del ascensor, siempre tan eficiente y un paso delante de él. - Tranquilo, respire y cambie esa cara. La gente está en su oficina esperándolo, no quisieron ir a la sala de conferencias. - camina a su paso, lento y relajado, necesita estar tranquilo y sonriente al entrar.

-Bien, no importa. Algo mas? - pregunta mientras camina. Ella le detiene parándose frente a él y arregla su corbata.

-ahora está derecha. Aqui tiene su café - le tiene un vaso de Starbucks mientras sigue caminando, odia el café de la oficina - respire, sonría y no se preocupe por nada, despejé su agenda del día. Es una batalla dura - se detiene al tomar el pomo de la puerta.

-Dura? - la mira frunciendo el ceño - por qué? - su eficiente secretaria sonríe sin querer asustarle.

-vinieron acompañados - la mira aun mas confundido - sus esposas.

-Oh, mierda - gruñe y cierra los ojos un segundo, ahora es peor, en vez de convencer a hombres con wisky caro y putas en un bar, tendrá que convencer esposas sin saber si son de las esposas que prefieren dinero o el bienestar de su esposo. - bien, me las arreglaré - murmura y abre la puerta.

Al entrar se encuentra con tres hombres y tres mujeres que aun no han reparado en él, pues se encuentran en sus mundos amorosos sentados en la sala de su oficina. La primera pareja que ve es a un hombre de porte ancho, estilo jugador de fútbol profesional que tiene a una rubia hermosa en sus piernas demostrando demasiado afecto. Al siguiente que ve es a un rubio alto de cabello alborotado junto a una mujer mas baja de cabello negro que le sonríe con adoración mientras él acaricia dulcemente su pierna. La tercera pareja es un tipo moreno de cabello negro y una hermosa chica castaña y se sonríen sin motivo alguno, Edward se sentía jodidamente perdido. Carraspeó la garganta para hacerse notar y las tres parejas lo miraron enseguida, dos de ellas levantándose, la rubia siguió en su puesto sobre el grandote.

-Buenos días, lamento la tardanza - murmura Edward caminando hacia ellos, la chica baja es la primera en acercarse y sonreirle.

-Hola, buen día. No te disculpes - le tiende la pequeña mano al hombre al que apenas le llega a la altura del pecho - Soy Alice Brandon De Whitlock y tu debes relajarte - Edward le saluda tomando su mano mientras la ve confundido, Alice le suelta la mano y hace movimientos lentos al rededor de él con ellas - tu aura indica estres, debes calmarte un poco.

-Alice, Cielo. Deja al señor. - murmura el rubio con voz cansada pero viendo con adoracion a su esposa. Se acerca a Edward y le tiende la mano - Jasper Whitlock - Edward le recibe el saludo - un gusto y esta es mi esposa, amante de las artes del yoga, el mantra y... Esas cosas.

-Entiendo - Edward sonríe entre burlon y animoso, es una chica bastante extraña - Soy Edward Cullen. Un gusto tenerlos aqui. - la otra chica que está junto al moreno se acerca.

-Yo soy Renesme Black, Él es mi esposo, Jacob - señala al moreno.

-Señor Cullen - Saluda el moreno con una inclinación de cabeza desde su lugar - Disculpe que no me levante, tuve una cirugía en mi pierna hace un mes y mi esposa no me permite moverme mas de lo necesario.

-No se preocupe, Señor Black. - contesta Edward tranquilamente, sabe que la mujer manda sobre el moreno, luego se levanta la rubia del regazo del grandote y mira a Edward con detenimiento, cualquiera Pensaría que es una esposa trofeo, pero es mucho mas que eso, es la esposa que manda sobre el esposo en todos los sentidos.

-Rosalie Whitlock McArty - le tiende la mano como toda una ejecutiva. - Soy hermana de Jasper como podrá notar y él - el grandote se sigue y se sitúa a su lado mientras le sonríe con adoración - es mi esposo Emmett. - Edward enseguida supo que le iba a ser casi imposible tenerlos de socio pues, Emmett no era el inversionista, era la rubia. Ella manejaba los negocios mientras su esposo jugaba rugby profesional, conocía al hombre, lo había visto en televisión.

-Un gusto conocerlos a todos. Si quieren podemos pasar a la sala de reuniones y...

-No, señor Cullen. Nos gustaría aquí. Es mas personal y sin tanto protocolo - Alice rueda los ojos y vuelve al sofá de cuero marrón y cruza las piernas sobre el. - odio el protocolo.

-Donde ustedes prefieran. - murmura Edward tratando de mantenerse tranquilo, va a ser una dura batalla convencerlos, mas a la rubia, que decir de las esposas, él solo hará lo que sea necesario para que inviertan.

Tres horas después Edward ha expuesto cada punto del porqué invertir en su empresa es lo mas favorable, ha enseñado cada estadística, cada porcentaje, todos los trabajos logrados, cual sería el margen de ganancia, lo estipulado en gastos, la ganancia neta y sobre todo el tiempo invertido, tanto Jasper como Jacob y Rosalie están sorprendidos con todo lo que ha logrado el CEO de la compañía pero si algo tiene Rosalie Whitlock es instinto y algo no le cuadra en el hombre.

-Todo está perfecto pero, cual es el motivo por el cual quieres nuevos inversionistas? Tienes una empresa en auge y podría decir que ya la tienes en la cima, si fuera mía, compraría las acciones de los demás y me quedaría por completo con ella. Para que nos quieres? - las palabras de Rosalie eran duras y algo filosas, ella no tenia pelos en la lengua a la hora de hablar y era la mejor haciendo negocios, por eso decidió comprar las acciones de su hermano en la empresa familiar haciéndose única dueña, igual Jasper nunca fue partidario de trabajar con tecnología.

Jasper por su parte fundó una nueva empresa de prestamos a terceros que se volvió famosa enseguida al punto de tener varias sucursales. Jacob por su parte tiene una empresa pro ambiente de tecnología agro evolutiva que ha mantenido a flote junto con su esposa. Edward piensa en si estaría bien decirle la verdad o inventarse una excusa pero sabe que esa mujer es una tigra en cuestión de negocios, es mejor empezar con buen pie y decirle la verdad, pueda que se apiade y decida invertir para salvarle el trasero.

-En realidad, hubo un problema con la ultima inversión que se hizo. Al parecer fue un mal momento para invertir en una petrolera - Rosalie frunció el ceño mirándole confundida, una petrolera jamas es una mala inversión. -estuve vendiéndole petroleo a los árabes por seis meses, y los derivados quedaban en el país como venta local al mayor pero en Emiratos se explotaron los pozos y ahora ya no hay a quien venderle, la bolsa de valores bajó ayer treinta por ciento y hay que bajar el precio del crudo.

-Bien - murmura Jacob - es bastante jodido lo que te ha pasado. Estas seguro de que no puedes exportar mas? Quizás bajando el precio puedas seguir sacando.

-Es imposible, Jacob. - comenta Jasper viendo a Alice, Edward pensaba que el rubio no estaba prestando atención a la reunión porque todo lo que ha echo es ver a Alice, acariciarla y sonreirle mientras ella le lee la mano, le susurra cosas al oído y le besa sutilmente la mejilla. Aun sin apartar la mirada de su mujer sigue hablando - aunque él pague para que se lo lleven será imposible, solamente el traslado es una perdida de tiempo para los árabes. Es mejor desistir con ellos.

-por eso necesito Inversionistas, señora Whitlock - murmura Edward rendido, ella asiente y frunce los labios.

-Bien, señor Cullen. Me gusta su sinceridad. Ya sabía de su perdida, quería saber que tan confiable era usted para hacer negocios. No cualquiera admite estar casi en bancarrota. Me asociaré con usted.

-Te dije que era un buen hombre, Rosi - musita Alice sin verla, está moviendo las manos al rededor de su esposo estudiando su aura. - a pesar de tener un aura oscura, tiene mucha luz.

-Entonces... Cuento con ustedes? - la voz de Edward suena ansiosa y alegre mientras los mira a los seis. Rosalie asiente, Jacob mira a su esposa y esta también asiente, las miradas van hacia la extraña pareja que no se deja de mirar a los ojos y Alice niega hacia Jasper.

-Alice tiene una objeción - murmura Jasper, todos miran a Alice que se pone de pie y mira a Edward con una sonrisa picara mientras se balancea sin moverse de su lugar, Edward la mira serio y confundido. Algo en esa mujer le asusta.

-nosotros podríamos invertir, pero tenemos algo que perder - comenta sin dejar de balancearse - si el negocio sale mal mi Jazi podría perder algunos millones que son un mal necesario. Estaríamos perdiendo una parte de nuestro capital y el futuro seguro de nuestro hijo, sin contar con la herencia que tendríamos que dejarle porque..

-un hijo - murmura Jasper confundido, se levanta y la encara - Alice, cielito... Estas embarazada? - pregunta el rubio ansioso. Ella le sonríe mas ampliamente y asiente. - DIOS! VOY A SER PAPÁ - grita abrazando a la mujer. Los otros cuatro los felicitan mientras Edward no sabe que hacer exactamente, son un grupo bastante extraño, cree que no es la mejor forma de decirle a un hombre que están embarazados.

-Continuo - murmura Alice después de pasar la emoción, ahora Jasper ni siquiera le suelta la mano. - nosotros tenemos algo que perder, Edward - Dice acariciando su plano vientre - tu tienes algo que perder?

-No la entiendo - murmura Edward bastante confundido, Alice suspira y se acerca a él, le toma la mano y le sonríe.

-lo diré de esta forma. "Tienes a alguien por quien luchar?" "Alguien por quien valga trabajar para darle todo lo que tienes?" O esto solo es por ti? Tengo entendido que no tienes familia de sangre. Hay alguien que te incentive a sacar todo esto adelante o solo es por ti? - Edward mira a la pequeña mujer, sabe que si le dice que solo es él y siempre será él, ella no dejará que su esposo invierta, es cierto que tienen mucho que perder y a él jamás le importó arriesgarse, le gusta tomar riesgos pero ahora con familias inversionistas debe pensarlo mejor, no puede simplemente arriesgarse, debe tener a alguien "por quien valga la pena luchar", una mujer, una familia y sus padres adoptivos no cuentan.

-Si, tengo a alguien - murmura Edward con voz suave y tranquila, a Alice le brillan los ojos y sonríe aun mas.

-Quien? Como se llama? - pregunta mas emocionada.

-Se llama Isabella... Isabella Swan. Mi prometida. - murmura con una pequeña sonrisa aunque por dentro está impresionado de haber dicho aquello, había dicho el nombre de su sirvienta y que iban a casarse.

Estaba completamente jodido.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO V**

Isabella se había dedicado a asear la cocina, y a sacar un poco de polvo aquí y allá, la mansión de por si se mantenía limpia por estar sola, eso no era parte de su trabajo pero estar sola sin hacer nada la estaba volviendo loca. A la hora del medio día había aseado casi toda la planta baja, aprovechó de comer algo ligero y se dio una ducha tibia, se vistió con un pantalón de chandal blanco y una blusa de tirantes del mismo color, ni se preocupó en ponerse zapatos y recogió su cabello en un moño desordenado, lo que le encantaba de su jefe era la puntualidad y el orden, así que estaba libre de hacer lo que quisiera durante las próximas siete horas a su regreso.

Con entusiasmo se fue a la tercera planta encontrándose con la enorme biblioteca, caminó sobre la suave alfombra verde oscuro que cubría toda la enorme habitación y deslizó sus dedos por los lomos de los libros. Vio libros de historia, geografía, guerras, biografías, poesías, romance y demás, había leído mucho durante toda su vida, le fascinaba leer y ahora justo tenía apego hacia la poesía. Se decidió por tomar un libro de Charles Bukousky no había leído el que estaba en esa biblioteca, era un libro viejo, al parecer de 1980, tomó el ejemplar y salió en dirección al salón de abajo, no quería quedarse ahí, sentía que estaba invadiendo un espacio muy privado.

Fue a la cocina y se preparó una taza de té Twing, no era su favorito pero era bueno para pasar el resto de la tarde leyendo, se recostó en el mullido y cómodo sofá de la sala y comenzó a leer fascinada, Sumergiéndose de lleno en la lectura olvidando su al rededor mientras se desconectaba del mundo, mientras eso sucedía cuatro autos aparcaron fuera de la mansión de Edward Cullen, de estos bajaron el dueño de la casa junto con los inversionistas y sus parejas. Isabella levantó la mirada confundida cuando escuchó voces en el recibido, maldijo para sus adentros asustada por su atuendo y el libro pero aun así se levantó rápidamente y se fue a recibir a su jefe y a quien quiera haya llegado con él, era mejor que esconderse y enfrentarse a la furia de su jefe, aunque sabía que hoy mismo la despediría.

Al llegar al recibidor se encontró con su jefe sonriendole a un grupo de seis personas que hablaban animadamente, no había visto sonreír a su jefe y le pareció una maravilla, era una hermosa sonrisa la que ocultaba ese hombre bajo la fachada fría y tosca que suele mostrar. Se acercó lentamente sabiendo que no era el atuendo para recibir a las visitas, su pantalón de chandal, su blusa de tirantes, su cabello desarreglado, el libro de poesía en la mano y sobre todo descalza, debía ir a arreglar sus maletas para cuando la eche.

-Isabella, Cielo... Que bueno que estas en casa. - Edward se acerca a ella y deja un beso en su frente, con la mirada confundida busca una explicación en su jefe el cual la abraza por la cintura y acerca su boca a su oído - sígueme la corriente, luego te explico - y deja un beso en este antes de levantar la cara y ver a los invitados - ella es Isabella, mi prometida. Cariño, ellos son Rosalie y Emmett McArty, Jacob y Renesme Black, y Jasper y Alice Whitlock, son mis nuevos Inversionistas - Edward aprieta a Isabella a su cuerpo mientras le presenta a las parejas. Isabella mira al grupo aun aturdida y en shock, su jefe la ha abrazado, besado y ahora dice que es su prometida. En seguida entendió de que se trataba, lo hizo varias veces para Carlisle.

-Buenas tardes, bienvenidos a nuestra casa - Isabella sonríe dulce y amablemente - disculpen mi atuendo pero no esperaba recibir visitas, Edward siempre me avisa cuando trae Invitados - Edward apretó el agarre en su cadera y dejó un beso en la cabeza de Isabella la cual ahora le llegaba justo al pecho al no llevar tacones, era casi del tamaño de Alice.

-Lo lamento, cariño. Estaba ansioso por volver. - murmura Edward mirando sus ojos, ella asiente sonriendole.

-no hay cuidado, puedo cambiarme ahora. Pero adelante, están en su casa - invita ella y la primera en adelantarse es Alice la cual se acerca y la abraza, luego la suelta y comienza a estudiar el aura de la mujer.

-Tienes un aura muy hermosa, resplandeces... Eres sencilla y estas llena de bondad. Me agradas, Isabella. - Alice la mira de arriba a abajo y sonríe - por tu atuendo puedo deducir que hacías yoga o me equivoco? Amo el yoga.

-En realidad leía pero iba a empezar a practicarlo, soy bastante flexible pero nunca me he animado a hacerlo. - Alice chilló feliz y fue a susurrarle cosas al oído a su esposo.

-Alice, deja de planear. No vas a instruir a la mujer en tus artes locas - murmura Rosalie mientras se acerca a Isabella estudiándola minuciosamente, es una hermosa mujer, delicada pero fuerte y se ve bastante desaliñada aunque de sus poros brota la elegancia, es raro ver a una mujer que aun desarreglada pueda verse elegante - es un placer, Isabella. Lamentamos irrumpir tan sorpresivamente pero Alice estaba ansiosa de conocerte.

-Esta bien. Sean bienvenidos, adelante. Gustan algo de beber? - los invitados comienzan a caminar y entran a la sala de estar - cariño, no seas grosero ofrece algo de wisky a tus invitados. - Edward reacciona soltando a Isabella enseguida, no quería dejar de tocarla pero sus invitados habían llegado a la sala sin guía, eso no estaba bien.

-La mujer manda, me agradas, Isabella. - murmura Rosalie mientras se sienta en uno de los sillones. Renesme sonríe y los demás le siguen.

-Lo siento, cariño. Caballeros... Gustan un wisky, un brandi tal vez - los hombres siguen a Edward al bar que está en la esquina de la sala para servirse entre ellos y hablar, aunque Edward no pierde de vista a Isabella y lo que dice.

-Dime, Bella. Por favor... Solo mi padre me decía Isabella y lo hacia para reprenderme. - murmura la castaña hacia Rosalie, las tres mujeres fruncen el ceño al oírla hablar en pasado.

-Tu padre murió, Bella? - pregunta Alice con semblante triste, Isabella asiente haciendo una mueca con los labios - oh, lo siento tanto! - Alice se acerca a ella y la abraza fuerte.

-Está bien.. Fue hace un tiempo ya - murmura la castaña con voz triste, Alice la mira y le sonríe. - Todos necesitamos un abrazo fuerte de ves en cuando.

-No hay problema. Yo...

-nada, Isabella. Un abrazo - ordena Alice y las otras dos mujeres sonríen cuando la castaña se queda confundida.

-Hazlo, Bella. Si no, no te dejará en paz. - murmura Renesme sin dejar de reír. Isabella la abraza y Alice la aprieta fuerte a su cuerpo, ella tiene razón, si necesitaba un abrazo, años sin sentirse querida y ahora una desconocida hace eso... Siente un nudo en la garganta que trata de controlar.

-Bien, te sientes mejor? - pregunta la pelinegra, Bella asiente. Luego de recuperar su voz ve a las otras mujeres.

-Algo de beber? Soda, jugo, vino...

-yo acepto el vino... Blanco si no es molestia - le dice Rosalie.

-yo igual, Bella. - continua Renesme.

-Jugo, por favor. No puedo beber.

-Bien, volveré en un momento con todo y...

-no tienes empleados? - pregunta Rosalie. Edward enseguida mira al grupo de mujeres con atención mientras los hombres beben brandi y hablan del partido final de Emmett que es dentro de una semana.

-Si, pero les he dado la semana libre. Han trabajado mucho y también me gusta atender la casa, odio no tener que hacer - Edward suspira ante la inteligente respuesta de su sirvienta y vuelve a hablar con los hombres.

-En ese caso te acompañamos a la cocina - dice Renesme levantándose del sofá.

-Si, aquellos ya están hablando de fútbol y solo Dios sabe cuando se callaran - murmura Rosalie rodando los ojos. Las cuatro mujeres se van a la cocina a tomar algo y comer algún tentempié que tenga Bella mientras se ponen al día de las cosas de mujeres. Edward por su parte está ansioso, una socia está con ella, no quiere perderle de vista... A ninguna, sabe que las mujeres juntas son un peligro.

-Que les parece si en vez de ir a comer a un restaurante hacemos una parrilla aquí en el patio, o podemos usar el área de la piscina que es cerrada. Creo que a sus esposas les encantaría la piscina, a Isabella le encanta.

-es una estupenda idea. - acota Jacob que se ha sentado en el banquillo del bar.

-Pasar un momento agradable sin tanto protocolo, me gusta. - Dice Jasper. Emmett bebe un sorbo de brandi y ríe.

-ya se te está pegando la cosa loca de Alice. Dentro de poco te veremos en harapos repartiendo paz y amor. - los cuatro hombres ríen, Emmett ve a Edward - me agrada tu prometida.

-Si, es una mujer hermosa y bastante dulce - comenta Jasper - pensé que sería una de esas mujeres de _"solo me gusta ir al club y a pilates"_ \- murmura imitando la voz de una mujer - Rosalie era así, gracias a Dios Emmett la cambió.

-que te digo... - Emmett se encoge de hombros - tengo un don.

-Creo haberla visto antes en algún lado - comenta Jacob confundido mirando hacia la nada, Edward se tensa levemente - alguna revista tal vez?

-No - Edward ríe - Isabella no es mujer de sociedad. Jamás le ha gustado nada de eso. Clubes, fiestas, entrevistas... Es totalmente irritante para ella, se mantiene en el anonimato, es una chica humilde. Prefiero mantenerla lejos de la atención publica, solo para mi. - Jacob hace una mueca de confusión y suspira.

-su cara me es conocida. No importa, vamos por esa parrilla.

-Iré a buscar las cosas a la cocina y a avisar a las señoras. El área de la piscina es por allá - señala un largo pasillo - al final después del gimnasio. - Edward deja que los hombres se vallan y camina hasta la cocina sorprendiéndose de encontrar a cuatro mujeres riendo y bebiendo vino, excepto Isabella y Alice, la primera toma agua, la ultima jugo, le sonríe al grupo de mujeres y entra hasta la alacena y comienza a revisar. - Cariño, tenemos comida para preparar una parrilla en la piscina?

-Ham.. Si, si tenemos - murmura Isabella aun aturdida por el trato que le da su jefe, sabe que actúa y que mas tarde hablaran sobre ello, mientras, debe seguirle la corriente a su jefe. - en el refrigerador hay carne y pollo ya picado - Edward va directo allá mientras Isabella va a la alacena - aquí hay pan, y para preparar ensalada.

-Nosotras nos encargamos de la ensalada - Dice Renesme ayudando a Isabella.

-Bien, Señoritas... Las esperamos en la piscina - Edward se acerca a Isabella y le quita la bolsa de panes, luego le da un beso en la mejilla y sale de la cocina rumbo a la piscina.

-Ujumm... Es un lindo hombre oculto bajo un aura de oscuridad - Dice Alice viendo a Edward salir.

-Que? - susurra Bella confundida, Rosalie suspira con resignación mientras Renesme sonríe.

-Alice es rara, extraña y algo loca - la pelinegra le saca la lengua a la rubia que habla - ella ve el aura de las personas y esas tonterías espirituales, una vez que te acostumbras aprendes a ver que la mujer tiene algo de credibilidad. Es una buena chica aunque está algo ida.

-Gracias por la breve descripción de mi ser - comenta con sarcasmos la pelinegra.

-dejen de chismear y hagamos la ensalada, solo Dios sabe que Emmett se comerá todo lo que preparen sino vamos ahora - Dice Renesme que comienza a picar el pepino y el tomate.

La tarde y parte de la noche la pasaron entre risas, comentarios triviales y experiencias de vida en pareja de las que Edward fue tomando nota, Alice y Renesme se metieron en la piscina pues ambas tenían bañador debajo de la ropa, Rosalie no quería meterse y Bella se excusó diciendo que estaba en sus días y no debía pero en realidad no tenía bañador, jamas había usado uno, mientras que los hombre por otro lado estaban centrados en hacer la comida, beber cerveza y hablar de fútbol, negocios y sus mujeres.

Luego de una amena cena sin protocolo exigido por Alice, Isabella y Edward despidieron a los invitados en la puerta de la casa deseándoles un buen viaje al hotel y siguiendo el protocolo anunciaron una próxima invitación sin fecha. Cuando los tres autos de lujo se alejaron Edward soltó a Isabella y se adentró a la casa. Ella cierra la puerta bastante nerviosa y encara a su jefe el cual está en el recibidor con porte serio y frió, todo lo contrario a ella que casi tiembla y está a la espera de algún desaire.

-Vamos a mi despacho, Isabella - La orden de Edward los pone en marcha y con paso decidido ella le sigue hasta que entran a la oficina del hombre al otro lado del pasillo que guía a la piscina. Ambos entran y Edward cierra detrás de él, le indica que se siente y él rodea el escritorio para sentarse y mirarla. - Vas a fingir que eres mi prometida hasta que estos inversionistas regresen a Londres - Isabella suelta el aire cuando su jefe le suelta aquella frase sin anestesia.

-Como? - Susurra asombrada sin dejar de mirarle, Edward se inclina sobre el escritorio para mirarla mas de cerca, su mirada fría y sus facciones toscas no le agradan, aun así se da valor para seguir hablando. - yo solo sirvo de ama de llaves, como puede proponer algo así?

-Vas a hacerlo, Isabella. Tu misma dijiste que tu deber era _"atender las necesidades de tu jefe"_ pues, esta es una necesidad, ellos requieren de mi como hombre de familia y esas porquerías para poder financiar mi próximo proyecto. Quien mas apta que tu para hacerlo.

-pero podría pedírselo a alguna amiga o novia o... No se! - Exclama levantándose de la silla y camina de un lado a otro. - no soy buena mintiendo, no se mentir.

-lo hiciste bien hoy... Fingiste de maravilla. - murmura con sarcasmo.

-no estaba mintiendo, estaba pasando el tiempo con mujeres agradables que no hablan de viajes ni clubes. Solo charlábamos de temas impersonales. No se fingir una relación, jamás he tenido una.

-yo tampoco he estado en una relación, al menos no seria como la que les he dicho, aprenderemos sobre la marcha. Igual no será mucho tiempo, mas tardar un mes hasta que se vallan, aumentaré sus honorarios y se contratará un personal para que la ayude en la casa, ademas de darle un extra para que compre ropa y accesorios adecuados, mi futura esposa no puede andar en esas... Fachas. - murmura sin sutileza mientras la mira de arriba a abajo. - está dicho. Mañana los veré nuevamente en la oficina y se que Alice querrá verte pronto, así que has todo eso mañana temprano, entendido?

-Si, señor. Algo mas? - pregunta ella rendida, es su jefe y por un demonio, va a aumentarle su exuberante salario y a comprarle ropa. Edward la mira durante un momento y niega antes de bajar la mirada a su teléfono, pues, está sonando.

-retírate. - murmura viendo el numero.

-Si, señor - Isabella sale del despacho de su jefe con el corazón latiendole en la garganta. Va a fingir ser su prometida. Ha echo muchas cosas por sus jefes anteriores pero nada tan personal, exceptuando al maldito de Benjamín ella no ha tenido un trato tan... Ni siquiera sabe como explicarlo. Con un suspiro de cansancio sube a su habitación para ducharse y meterse a la cama, fue demasiado por un día y quizás mañana sea peor.

-Que quieres, Garrett? - gruñe Edward al contestar el teléfono luego de que Isabella saliera de su despacho dejando detrás de ella su aroma a uvas y mujer. La risa de Garrett es sarcástica pero feliz al otro lado del teléfono.

-Esa es la forma de tratar a tu hermano mayor? - ríe mientras habla, Edward suspira y se recuesta en su silla de cuero marrón.

-Garrett, no estoy de humor. Que quieres?

-Tu nunca estas de humor, Edd. Que tal Isabella? Aun no la despides, cierto? Tratala bien, se ve que es buena en lo que hace... Ademas de que es ardiente - Edward aprieta la mandíbula por la repentina punzada de molestia, no le gusta como su hermano habla de su sirvienta.

-Deja de hablar así de ella, es una mujer primero que todo, no un trozo de carne. Y sigue aquí, no voy a despedirla para que la lleves a tu casa como a las demás que han pasado por tu cama - la voz de Edward es dura y fría pero eso no le afecta en nada a su hermano, es inmune a sus arrebatos.

-Soñar no cuesta nada. En fin, te llamaba para decirte que Irina ha salido en el jet a África hace una hora, la muy idiota no llevó guardaespaldas, que hacemos? - Edward bufa y se levanta de la silla para caminar por su despacho.

-manda a un equipo de cuatro en un vuelo privado, pon a disposición el jet de mi compañía, si mamá se entera que se ha ido sin protección nos cortará las bolas a ambos - la molestia de Edward es palpable, Irina siempre ha sido impulsiva, rebelde y malcriada, con el pasar de los años se volvió algo responsable pero ahora es un dolor de cabeza constante para sus hermanos que deben andar detrás de ella cuidándola para no causar molestias a sus padres.

-Lo se, Aun estoy en la mira de papá después de que encontró mi auto lleno de botellas de wisky vacías y la bolsa de hierva. Ya se que mandó a analizar mi sangre y orina, aunque no se como lo obtuvo sin darme cuenta. - la voz de Garrett se escucha perpleja y llena de asombro, su padre, Eleazar Denali ex combatiente en Irak, Rusia y Chechenia, jubilado con honores también fue un espía en Corea del Sur y estuvo trabajando para el servicio secreto de la casa blanca, un hombre de muchas destrezas y habilidades, de buena posición y acomodado en la alta sociedad sabe como entrar y salir sin ser notado.

-Si no tienes nada de que preocuparte, déjalo tranquilo. Ahora envía ese equipo a que la siga, no debe pasarle nada allá. Esa maldita excursión al Congo la tiene loca. - Edward suspira rasca su cabeza - Es todo?

-Si, por ahora. - suspira Garrett - ah! Mamá pregunta si vendrás mañana a cenar - Edward ríe mientras niega.

-Aun te escondes en casa de mamá? Acaso no sabes librarte de una mujer? - se burla y Garrett gruñe.

-Esa mujer no entiende que estoy soltero y pretendo serlo unos años mas - murmura cansado - vas a venir?

-No, no puedo, tengo reunión con unos inversionistas, yo la llamo mañana.

-bien. Hablamos luego - Garrett cuelga sin esperar una despedida, su hermano nunca se despide. Edward suelta el aire y deja su teléfono en el escritorio. Su cabeza zumba terriblemente, tiene demasiado en que pensar, justo ahora está metido en demasiados problemas, le ha mentido a esos inversionistas con su supuesta prometida y futura familia, ha metido a su sirvienta en el embrollo y la ha obligado a participar, no sabría que hacer si ella se hubiera negado por eso le ordenó hacerlo y no se lo pidió, con lo poco que la conoce sabe que es una mujer que no teme decir lo que quiere.

Mira la hora en su reloj de pulsera y suspira nuevamente, con razón se siente tan cansado, son mas de la diez de la noche y mañana debe madrugar para otra reunión con los inversionistas, solo espera estar con los tres y no con los seis, son un grupo bastante peculiar y muy agotador. Toma su teléfono y sube al segundo piso directo a su habitación, toma una ducha rápida y se mete bajo las sabanas pero tiene un problema, el sueño se ha esfumado y lo único que pasa por su cabeza es Isabella, su demasiado caliente sirvienta, cuando llegó a su casa no esperó ver a la mujer sin su uniforme, a pesar de verla en pantalones anchos, una blusa demasiado ajustada, cabello desarreglado y descalza, se veía demasiado sexy, y mas con esos aires de mujer intelectual, no había pasado por alto el libro en su mano.

Mientras apagaba la lampara recordaba mientras la agarraba de la cintura, el calor de su cuerpo y el dulce aroma a uvas y a calor de mujer, no quería dejar de tocarla, al besar su mejilla y su cabello se impregnaba mas del olor de su sirvienta. Su risa, sus sonrojos, la forma tan familiar como se trataban sin siquiera proponerselo, le gustaba estar cerca de ella y eso en cierta forma le incomodaba, no debería sentir nada por ella ni por ninguna mujer, no puede y no debe... Con un suspiro cansado se decidió a no pensar en ella y cerró sus ojos para dormir.

Cuando bajó a la cocina la mañana siguiente vio su desayuno preparado, eran tostadas con mermelada, jugo de naranja, café y bacón, también vio el periódico debajo del plato pero Isabella no estaba por ninguna parte, en silencio tomo su desayuno mientras leía el periódico un poco mas alegre puesto que la bolsa subió un quince por ciento, esas eran buenas noticias, cuando terminó se fue hasta el recibidor y tomó su correo dándose cuenta que junto a este había una nota escrita en una exquisita caligrafía.

 _ **"Señor Cullen, tuve que salir de madrugada por un problema personal si necesita que haga algo tan solo déjemelo por escrito o llámeme a la casa, estaré de vuelta antes de las ocho de la mañana. Lamento las molestias causadas." Isabella S.**_

Sin tomarle mayor importancia tomó una hoja de notero del recibidor y escribió las indicaciones que ella debía seguir, dejó su tarjeta negra justo al lado y salió de la mansión rogando que solo estuvieran los inversionistas sin sus parejas, al llegar al edificio de Cullen Co. Dejó su auto en su aparcadero privado en todo el frente y entró directo al ascensor, nadie se atravesaba en su camino, ni siquiera lo miran, saben que una palabra fuera de lugar o un saludo en un día de malhumor puede acarrear a un despido inmediato, para todos es mejor evitarlo.

Subió hasta el piso de presidencia y enseguida fue recibido por su secretaria la cual ya tenía su café con vainilla de Starbucks en una mano y el itinerario del día en la otra, caminaba detrás de él diciéndole que asuntos tenía para ese día y que eventos había movido y cancelado, Edward tomó un sorbo del café y suspiró dándose fuerzas, al llegar a la puerta de su oficina su secretaria lo detuvo.

-Señor, ya están ahí - murmura la chica, Edward enarca una ceja, le impresiona lo temprano que llega esa gente, quizas el cambio de horario les afecta.

-solos? - pregunta ansioso, la secretaria niega mientras hace una mueca de burla, Edward suspira y asiente. - te llamaré si necesito algo. - Edward abre la puerta encontrándose con Rosalie y Jacob sentados en sofás individuales y con Jasper y Alice en un sofá compartido viéndose y tocándose de manera extraña las manos mientras se miran a los ojos _"no se cansan de estar siempre tan pegados?"_. Piensa Edward viéndolos de manera extraña, sacude la cabeza y termina de entrar a la oficina donde las cuatro personas se voltean a verlo.

-Buen día, damas... Caballeros. - saluda para seguir a su escritorio y dejar su maletín.

-Sin protocolo, Edward - murmura en un gruñido la muy feliz Alice la cual hoy vestía con un vestido blanco holgado con muchos collares de colores y sandalias bajas, bastante hippi sin perder el glamour, aunque completamente diferente a la Rosalie vestida de ejecutiva, su traje beige de chaqueta y falda muy ajustada combinaba con sus tacones del mismo color aunque demasiado altos, su cabello suelto pero meticulosamente peinado.

-Lo lamento, Alice. Donde están Emmett y Renesme? - pregunta viendo a las parejas de los que no asistieron.

-Ness se sintió bastante mal luego de llegar al hotel, la muy exagerada me hizo Pasar por Mc Donalds porque quería seguir comiendo, quedó en la habitación - Jacob suspira y se recuesta, está preocupado por su esposa, no quería dejarla sola.

-Emmett está alistándose para pasear Time Scuare - comenta Rosalie viendo su reloj - cada vez que venimos a Nueva York él tiene que ir ahí. - aparta la vista de su reloj y mira a Edward - mejor comencemos... Vamos a evaluar la magnitud del proyecto, los margenes positivos y negativos y toda esa mierda. - Edward suspira y asiente, va a ser un día largo.

Isabella vuelve a la mansión exactamente a las ocho de la mañana encontrándose con un plato y tazas vacías en el desayunador, no hay rastros de su jefe ni de alguna nota al rededor. Se encoge de hombros y sin cambiarse de ropa decide arreglar la cocina, limpia lo que ha quedado sucio y recoge aquí y allá, asea un poco la sala y el area de la piscina, la visita del día anterior ha traído algo de polvo y suciedad, nada grave pero esa inmaculada mansión debe mantenerse cual tacita de porcelana.

Al rededor del medio día se desocupa y se extraña de no haber recibido ninguna llamada de su jefe, quizás se ha arrepentido de tenerla de prometida falsa, tal vez encontró alguna amiga que pueda ayudarle asi la dejaría a ella hacer su trabajo en paz o ya se fueron los inversionistas, sería mejor ya bastante tiene con mantener semejante casa sola. Caminó al área del recibidor para limpiar un poco y frunció el ceño al ver una tarjeta negra sobre una nota, tomó la tarjeta y acarició el nombre en relieve "Edward A. Cullen" dejó la tarjeta a un lado y tomó la nota, tenía una linda y estilizada caligrafía, bastante parecida a la suya.

 **"Señorita Swan. Me hubiera gustado discutir esto en persona pero dadas las circunstancias tendrá que ser a través de esto. Como verá le he dejado mi tarjeta sin limite de costos, necesito que compre ropa, zapatos, pijamas, bañadores y demás atuendos necesarios para una dama de sociedad, usted obviamente, puede hacerlo en la quinta avenida, todo de marcas reconocidas, confío en que elegirá lo mejor. Ademas, debe comprar joyas estrictamente en "Cartier" en ningún otro lugar, ninguna mujer de sociedad y menos mi prometida debe andar con joyas que no sean de "Cartier".**

 _ **Necesito su numero de teléfono personal, si no tiene o su teléfono es obsoleto, tómese la libertad de adquirir uno nuevo y mandarme el numero enseguida, al final de esto le dejaré mi teléfono personal y el de mi oficina. También debe llamar a una agencia y contratar al personal de mantenimiento de la mansión, como ya le dije antes "aprecio mi privacidad" procure que sean discretos y se mantengan alejados de mi, un máximo personal de tres, no quiero demasiada gente.**_

 _ **Debe adquirir un anillo de compromiso, todos deben ver que me pertenece y esa es la prueba exacta, tómese la libertad de elegir el que mas le guste, eso si, debe tener específicamente, oro o platino, y estrictamente y sin excepciones debe tener una piedra de diamante, usted sabrá elegir lo mejor, como mujer es un don.**_

 _ **Por ultimo, debe andar siempre bien arreglada, nunca se sabe cuando se puedan recibir visitas inesperadas, el atuendo de ayer no era el adecuado para recibir a las visitas, cuento con su completa discreción en este tema, haga lo que le pida y actúe debidamente frente a la gente que me rodee, como también deberá recordar su puesto dentro de mi casa, sigue siendo mi sirvienta a pesar de fingir ser algo diferente."**_

 ** _E. C. Tlfn: 85 695312_**

 ** _Oficina: 555-4120_**

 ** _Pd: Tire esto al leerlo, no lo deje a la vista._**

-Maldito Bastardo - Gruñe arrugando el Papel en su mano.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO VI**

El teléfono de Edward suena avisando que ha entrado un mensaje, levantó el dedo indice pidiendo una disculpa por interrumpir la conversación necesitando un minuto para revisar su teléfono, sus acompañantes esperaron tranquilamente, excepto una ansiosa compañera de asiento que estaba a su lado sonriente y animosa debido a los tres jugos con demasiada azúcar que se tomó durante la velada. Edward mira el teléfono y sonríe levemente.

 ** _Cielito, estas ocupado?_**

 _ **No trabajes mucho, guarda un poco de tiempo para mi, te espero en casa.**_

 _ **B. Swan**_

-Que tierna! - Exclama Alice sorprendiendo a Edward que no se había dado cuenta que estaba leyendo su mensaje, da gracias a Dios internamente de que escribiera de esa forma y no de manera formal, sonríe levemente y ve como Jasper y Rosalie reprenden a Alice por entrometida. - me encanta ver el amor en las personas, déjenme en paz - Gruñe cruzándose de brazos pero sin apartarse de Edward, él debe escribir una respuesta sensata, cariñosa y acorde con lo que ella escribió.

 _ **Hola.**_

 _ **Estoy cenando con los inversionistas y Alice. Volveré a casa a las siete, quieres que lleve algo para ti?**_

 _ **E. Cullen.**_

Cuando Edward estaba a punto de enviar el mensaje la voz de Alice le detuvo.

-En serio, Edward? Por que eres tan frió? Es tu prometida, debes enamorarla diariamente y siempre demostrarle cuando la amas tratándola con dulzura y diciéndole palabras de amor, puedes hacerlo mejor.

-Alice, déjalo ya - gruñe Rosalie rodando los ojos.

-Cállate, Rosi. Que a ti tengo que vivir recordándote que trates bien a mi pobre primo. - Alice mira sonriente a Edward - Vamos, Edward. Hazlo mejor. Y dale mis saludos - el ojiverde borra todo el mensaje y vuelve a escribir bajo la escrutadora mirada de Alice la cual se ha guindado de su brazo.

 _ **Hola, princesa.**_

 _ **Estoy cenando con los inversionistas, Alice te manda saludos. Te extraño, cariño. Quieres algo de comer? Solo pídelo. Llegaré a casa a las siete.**_

 _ **E. Cullen.**_

-Mucho mejor, Edward - murmura Alice luego de que él enviara el mensaje. Guarda el numero rápidamente bajo el nombre de _"Mi Chica"_ y guarda el teléfono para seguir conversando.

-Si el balance se mantiene y el PIB no se exagera creo que...

-me gustaría ir a ver a Bella - Interrumpe Alice a Jacob y todos la miran confundidos - que? Solo quiero conversar mas con ella. Vamos, si? Estoy aburrida de escucharlos hablar de negocios - pide cual niña pequeña guindándose al brazo de Edward.

-Vamos, entonces - Dice Edward y Alice sonríe. Edward paga la cuenta y luego salen hasta sus autos, todos siguen al dueño de la mansión mientras este manda un mensaje rápido a su sirvienta para avisarle que tendrán visitas nuevamente.

Al llegar a la mansión Edward se baja del auto y espera a que los otros tres autos se detengan justo junto a él, habían tardado un poco mas, pues, tuvieron que pasar por el hotel buscando a Renesme y luego por el Empire State buscando a Emmett que estaba haciendo de turista en el lugar. Las seis personas caminaron detrás de Edward y este esperaba que Isabella estuviera abriendo la puerta para recibirle, cosa que no hizo, al entrar enseguida percibieron un delicioso olor a galletas.

-BELLA - grita Alice cuando pasa el recibidor, se siente como en su casa a cualquier lugar que llega, dos segundos después sale Isabella de la cocina y Edward se queda impresionado al verla, llevaba una falda corta color beige algo suelta, apenas le tapaba la mitad del muslo, una blusa sin mangas de botones y cuello abierto blanca de gasa donde se notaba su brasier blanco, su cabello suelto y tacones blancos cerrados, Edward traga grueso cuando la ve acercarse a ellos y antes de saludar a Alice que estaba adelante se acerca a él.

-Hola, cariño. Te extrañé muchísimo - Isabella se acerca y lo abraza por el cuello atrayendolo hacia ella y deja un beso muy cerca de sus labios fingiendo haberlo besado en ellos - no sabes que día tan malo tuve sin ti, odio que trabajes tanto - hace un puchero y acaricia el cabello del hombre. Edward está aun en shock, solo atina a sonreír hasta que ve a Alice sonreirles con emoción, posa sus manos en la espalda baja de su sirvienta notando el inicio de la redondez de su trasero y la aprieta hacia él.

-Sabes que debo hacerlo, cielo. Aunque extrañé almorzar contigo en la oficina. Ya no nos separaremos tanto. - Isabella le sonríe y pone su atención en sus invitados, saluda efusivamente a las mujeres y con besos decentes a los hombres, los hace pasar a la sala y les ofrece galletas recién horneadas pidiendo a su _"querido prometido"_ que le acompañe por las cosas.

-Bien, pude contratar a un personal decente, mandé a investigarlos y están limpios en todos los aspectos, llegaran en tres días debido a que le dije a sus socios que le había dado un tiempo libre al personal de la casa. - Bella se movía por la cocina con eficiencia buscando platos, tazas y bandejas para los aperitivos sin prestarle atención a su jefe - compré todo lo que pude e hice un arreglo en la casa haciéndolo mas... Familiar, no había visto la nota que dejó en la entrada y de verdad estaba corta de tiempo. Sobre las joyas...

Edward no estaba escuchando absolutamente nada de lo que Isabella hablaba, lo tenía completamente hipnotizado sin siquiera proponerselo, verla en esa corta falda que le engañaba haciéndole pensar de que un momento a otro le mostraría mas de sus atributos, pero nada pasaba, estaba realmente idiotizado con la belleza que tenía por sirvienta, suspiró y se acercó a la barra tomando una bandeja con galletas y té cuando ella le hizo señas que podía ayudarla con eso, la esperó pacientemente sin dejar de observarla y salieron juntos, él con una bandeja, ella con otra y se dirigieron a la sala de estar.

Después de poner las bandejas en el medio de la mesa, Edward se sienta en un mueble individual y atrae a Isabella sentándola en sus piernas, siente un estremecimiento cuando el calor del cuerpo de Isabella traspasa su ropa calentándole la piel pero se contiene de removerse, ella se acomoda en su regazo y pasa una mano por su hombro y la deja jugar con el cabello de su nuca, lo hace con naturalidad y mas aun cuando Emmett tiene a Rosalie en la misma posición, mientras Alice está acostada en el sofá grande reposando la cabeza en el regazo de su esposo. Renesme y Jacob solo están sentados uno al lado del otro.

-Y... Dime, Bells. Que hiciste hoy? Me hubiera gustado verte en la comida, todos son tan aburridos cuando hablan de negocios - Alice rueda los ojos al hablar, Bella ríe levemente y Edward sonríe al verla, le gusta su sonrisa.

-Estaba haciendo labores del hogar, arreglar un poco, llevar unos trajes de Edward a la tintorería, comprar algo de ropa y bikinis para la piscina, no tenía mucha ropa aquí, la dejé toda en mi antigua casa, Edward quería que me viniera sin nada, así que he estado comprando cosas poco a poco, hoy fue uno de esos días.

-Que genial... Me gustaría ir a la piscina nuevamente pero es tarde - Alice hace un puchero.

-Compórtate, Amor. No puedes estar haciendo tantos desarreglos, el agua fría te hará daño.

-La piscina es climatizada, pueden usarla en agua tibia, eso relajaría el cuerpo de Alice y así se bañan un rato. Y que me dicen, caballeros... Brandi y billar en la piscina? Así no perdemos de vista a estas bellezas de mujeres.

-ESTUPENDO! - Grita Alice levantándose.

-me parece genial, un chapuzon hoy me vendría bien - comenta Rosalie

-Me apunto - Dice Renesme - quizás un baño caliente me relaje un poco.

-Perfecto, vamos entonces - Dice Emmett cuando su esposa se levanta.

-pero no tenemos bañadores - murmura Renesme perdiendo el animo.

-Por mas que me gustaría ver a un par de mujeres en la piscina y desnudas, no comparto la idea de que sean mi mujer y sus amigas, sin contar que son sus esposas y no quiero que vean a mi mujer así - murmura Jacob enarcando una ceja.

-Tranquilos, cavernicolas - comenta Bella levantándose del regazo de Edward, este reprime un gruñido de molestia cuando no siente su calor - tengo bañadores nuevos de sobra. Siganme, por favor. - las cuatro mujeres salen y los hombres se quedan bobos viéndolas irse.

-Definitivamente... Son una amenaza para nuestro bolsillo y nuestra mente pero sin ellas no vivimos - musita Jasper y los tres hombreas asienten en comprensión, Renesme no gasta tanto como cualquier mujer pero cuando lo hace Jacob suda frió, Alice no es una mujer materialista pero cuando gasta dinero en beneficencias y ayudas de caridad deja a Jasper pensando mucho, Rosalie por otra parte es el titan del Olimpo. Deja las cuentas de Emmett en ceros rojos y mantiene la suya en números bajos cada vez que decide hacer una salida de compras, pero sabe recompensarlo con el mejor de los sexos a la hora de reconciliarse después de pelear.

-Que les parece si vamos al área de la piscina para empezar un amistoso torneo de billar? Hay ropa mas acorde con la piscina en la habitación de invitados, es completamente nueva y está a su disposición, yo también voy a cambiarme, no me parece usar traje en ese lugar - Edward se levanta y afloja su corbata, los tres hombres se ponen de pie.

-te seguimos. - Dice Jacob feliz de quitarse el odioso traje, si fuera por él, haría negocios en bermudas y camisetas. Edward los guía escaleras arriba hasta una de las habitaciones de invitados y les enseña la ropa de hombre para la piscina, se despide y sale por el pasillo al segundo piso. Al subir se sorprende al ver la puerta de su habitación abrirse y sale una sonriente Renesme con un bañador negro que se distingue bajo un vestido de playa blanco veraniego.

-Hola, Edward - pasa ella saludándole - Y Jake?

-está cambiándose con Jasper y Emmett, bajan a la piscina ahora - murmura confundido de verla ahí, saliendo de su habitación, ella sonríe y sigue su camino escaleras abajo. Con la cabeza dándole vueltas sigue su camino y en vez de entrar toca dos veces sorprendiéndose de encontrar a Isabella respondiendole.

-Adelante. - Él abre la puerta y ve a Isabella de pie al lado del sofá de su sala con un bikini blanco que le quedaba de maravilla, la cubría bien pero a la vez no dejaba que se imaginara nada, todo se marcaba exquisita y deliciosamente. Alice estaba saliendo del baño con un bañador de una pieza color rosa, parecía una niña, mientras que Rosalie tenía un bañador de dos piezas rojo y se estaba poniendo un vestido encima.

-Lo lamento, no quise se inoportuno - musita Edward aturdido por tanta belleza y la extraña invasión de las mujeres en su habitación.

-Está bien, cariño. Ya estamos listas - comenta Isabella acercándose a él, Edward inconscientemente abre uno de sus brazos y atrae a Isabella pegándola a un costado de su cuerpo, se estremece al sentir su piel, pone su mano en el inicio de su trasero y besa su cuello.

-huuuu... Momento de pareja. Esperamos en la piscina. No se tarden - habla Rosalie de manera juguetona y ella junto con Alice salen de la habitación, Edward suelta a Isabella aun sin quererlo y esta se aleja considerablemente poniendo las manos detrás de su espalda.

-Lamento haber traído las cosas a su habitación, pero no me pertenecen y solo las usaré cuando sea necesario como ahora y ellas han de suponer que dormimos en la misma habitación. - ella extiende la mano hacia él que capta el brillo en su dedo - compré este anillo, es sencillo pero llamativo, me gustan así, nada ostentoso. La banda es de platino, tiene un diamante corte princesa y varios pequeños zafiros al rededor que combinan con sus ojos. - Edward estaba ido, había escuchado todo pero su mente no captaba nada, tan solo podía ver a Isabella casi desnuda frente a él y un anillo de compromiso que la hacía oficialmente suya.

 **"Suya"**

 **"Solo Suya"**

Sabía que debía mantener la compostura, esa mujer no era nada para él pero, demonios, ella era demasiado perfecta, la quería, la necesitaba a pesar de solo tener tres días en su casa, maldito fuera si no buscaba la forma de quedarse con ella, no le interesaba nada mas. Ni su sinuoso pasado ni su baja clase social, solo quería tenerla a ella. Maldijo su manía de obsesionarse tan rápido con algo o alguien. Esta vez había sido su sirvienta y le importaba un demonio si ella le quería o no, él la tendría... Para siempre.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO VII**

La noche en la piscina pasó de ser un tranquilo momento de esparcimiento a una completa fiesta al estilo Alice. Las mujeres estaban en la piscina jugando y gritando mientras los hombres, vestidos solo con pantalones de playa, gritaban y bebían mientras jugaban la sexta partida de billar. La música estaba a todo volumen y esta era elegida por Emmett, los hombres bebían wisky y brandi mientras que las mujeres tomaban cócteles y tequila, excepto una embarazada Alice que solo tomaba jugo de naranja o té frió con mucha azúcar así que no necesitaba alcohol para estar alegre.

-Un partido de voleibol de agua! - Exclama Rosalie y las demás gritan que si.

-necesitamos a los hombres, la piscina es honda. - gruñe Alice que apenas mantiene la cabeza afuera tocando el fondo con los dedos.

-voleibol sobre sus hombros? - pregunta Renesme y Alice asiente. Las cuatro mujeres estaban bastante entusiasmada y tres de ellas bastante tomadas.

-Hey! Necesitamos de ustedes, cavernicolas musculosos - grita Bella viendo a los cuatro hombres sin camisa. Estaba fascinada, pues, los cuatro tenían excelentes cuerpos esculturales, con abdominales marcados. Los cuatro hombres se giran a la piscina, ellos también estaban demasiado alegres y algo tomados.

-Para que somos buenos, nena? - pregunta Edward acercándose.

-Necesitamos cuatro hombre para subirnos a sus hombros y jugar voleibol. - Grita Renesme que está casi como una cuba, los hombres se miran y riendo se tiran al agua. Los hombres comienzan a nadar y de repente las mujeres empiezan a subir cuando ellos se metieron entre sus piernas para levantarlas.

-Vamos, nena. Arriba - Edward se mete bajo el agua y Bella se gira para que él se meta entre sus piernas e instantáneamente comienza a subir.

-EMPECEMOS! - Grita Alice tomando una de las pelotas que flota en la piscina.

El juego empieza y mientras los hombres se mueven con destreza ellas mantienen el equilibrio mientras gritan y golpean el balón. Caen de vez en cuando y vuelven a subir, Rosalie y Alice juegan contra Bella y Renesme, las cuatro mujeres maldicen mientras van jugando hasta que al final Bella y Renesme gritan en victoria al haber ganado. Renesme cae al agua y Jacob la abraza para besarla, Edward toma a Bella por las caderas, la baja dándole vuelta y ella se abraza con sus piernas a su cintura, él la atrae hacia su cuerpo.

-Ganaste, Bebé! - murmura Edward mirando sus labios, ella ríe y asiente - tu premio - musita y sin darle chance a pensar besa sus labios con desespero. Bella jadea ante la sorpresa y Edward mete su lengua en su boca aprovechando el momento, gime sintiendo el calor de su boca y el sabor de su suave lengua, siente que se excita rápidamente y aprieta el centro caliente de ella a su polla ya dura y con ansias de liberarse.

-BÚSQUENSE UN CUARTO - Grita Emmett, se escuchan algunas risas y a regaña dientes Edward termina el beso pero no suelta a Isabella, la mantiene bien unida a él. Mira la hora en su increíblemente caro reloj de pulsera a Prueba de agua y ve que son mas de las dos de la mañana.

-Creo que la fiesta ha terminado. Es muy tarde para que se vallan así que los invito a tomar cualquiera de las habitaciones del primer piso, yo me llevaré a esta exquisita y exótica mujer a mi habitación. - Edward comienza a caminar fuera de la piscina - Buenas noches señoras y señores, nos veremos en el desayuno... O en el almuerzo - murmura mientras sale del área de la piscina con Bella aun en brazos.

Edward camina sin mirar atrás, va segado por el deseo de tener a Isabella enredada en su cuerpo, de sentir su calidez muy cerca de su rigidez, ella se aguanta a su cuello mientras él camina con paso apresurado, la lleva sujeta por el trasero y por todos los demonios que no piensa soltarla. Llega a su habitación en el segundo piso y cierra la puerta detrás de él con el pie, la lleva hasta la cama y la acuesta quedándose sobre ella.

-Te deseo tanto - susurra Edward cuando empieza a atacar su cuello con besos y mordidas suaves, Bella gime sintiendo el placer recorrerle el cuerpo y a pesar de que le encanta sentir eso, algo en lo mas profundo de su mente le dice que se está equivocando. Las manos de Edward se mueven por todo el cuerpo de Isabella mientras va bajando hasta dejar un beso sobre su vientre, aparta el bikini y lame toda la extensión de su coño con ávida destreza y ansias, Bella grita de placer y toma en su puño el cabello de Edward atrayendolo mas hacia ella.

Edward está cada vez mas excitado, su sabor es adictivo, su olor lo embriaga, sus gemidos lo están volviendo loco, jamás se había sentido tan atraído por una mujer como ahora, la necesita en todos los aspectos pero justo ahora quería estar dentro de ella. Después de dejarla casi al borde de un orgasmo, comienza a desvestirse, Isabella levanta la mirada para ver a Edward en todo su esplendor, un abdomen duro y marcado, músculos definidos, cabello alborotado, una mirada hambrienta y llena de lujuria, su polla erguida se balanceaba orgullosa, ella se relame los labios y Edward gruñe pensando que hacer con esa boca.

-Vamos, hermosa. Te necesito. Tu me necesitas? - pregunta Edward poniéndose sobre ella, Bella gime sintiendo el roce de su polla en su coño, Edward muerde su pezón por encima del bañador y lo desanuda para verlos por completo - tan hermosas y completamente mías. - Edward besa sus senos con delicadeza casi venerando esos hermosos y enormes pechos. - Me deseas, Isabella?

-yo... - un rayo de lucidez cruza la cabeza de Isabella y recuerda que es su jefe el que está ahí - esto no está bien - musita tratando de apartarse, Edward la atrae hacia él y la abraza uniendo sus cuerpos, se posiciona en su entrada y lentamente comienza a entrar.

-Olvídate de todo, nena. Olvida tu vida y la mía. Te necesito y por un demonio, se que me necesitas, te siento tan apretada, húmeda y caliente - gruñe entrando aun mas adentro lento y dulce - necesitame, bebé. Hazlo... Tan solo olvida todo y sienteme. Me necesitas, nena? Lo sientes, bebé? - Bella gime cuando él entra por completo y se queda ahí.

-Si - gime alto aferrándose a su espalda con sus uñas - te necesito... Muévete por favor, necesito que te muevas. - Edward comienza ese vaivén con calma y lentitud, besando cada parte de su cara y su cuello - Mas, Edward. Mas... - gime mas alto y Edward extasiado la complace, comienza a moverse mas rápido con movimientos duros y certeros haciendo que sus tetas se muevan hacia arriba y hacia abajo, una visión de lo mas excitante para él, sus duras embestidas los hacían gemir y gritar de deseo, ella estaba cerca, él lo sabía y también estaba a punto.

-Vamos, nena. Acaba para mi... Dámelo, cielo, lo necesito, déjame saber que eres mía, acaba, hermosa. - Bella grita cuando el calor barre su cuerpo y gritando el nombre de Edward se deja vencer, este extasiado se mueve mas rápido dentro de ella prolongando su orgasmo y acabando a su vez dentro de ella gruñendo su nombre. - Joder! Eso fue alucinante. - jadea recostándose a su lado, Isabella yace adormilada, cansada y satisfecha, Edward besa su cabeza y la atrae hacia él - Duerme, nena. Esto es solo el principio.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO VIII**

Edward abre los ojos y gruñe volviéndolos a cerrar, las punzadas que siente en la cabeza y el fuerte dolor en los ojos solo indica una cosa _"Resaca"_ tantea la cobija y se cubre la cabeza para que la luz no haga que le duela mas la vista. Suspira hondo y enseguida el dulce aroma a uvas, el rico perfume de Isabella y el intoxicante olor a sexo lo impregnan, sonríe satisfecho y olvida la resaca mientras recuerda la maravillosa noche que pasó junto a su mujer, porque aunque ella no lo supiera, ahora era su mujer.

-Isabella - llama quitándose las cobijas de encima pero ella no está en la cama, ni siquiera se encuentra en la habitación, maldice internamente porque no sabe a que hora ella ha salido, lo ultimo que recuerda es que la había pegado a su cuerpo y besaba esporadicamente su piel mientras ella dormía luego de unos minutos él le siguió cayendo rendido.

Con pesadez se levanta de la cama y desnudo se va hasta el baño, se sorprende al encontrar la bañera llena de agua caliente y con sales aromáticas, suspira y sonríe, su chica estuvo ahí, le dejó el baño preparado y ahora él querría besarla para agradecerle. Luego de un relajante baño se tomó dos advil con un vaso de jugo de naranja que habían en la cómoda del cuarto, también se los había dejado su chica. Se vistió con un pantalón de jean una camisa polo verde y unos zapatos casuales, hoy no pensaba trabajar, tenía algo mas en mente e incluía a su chica.

-Buenos días, Edward. O debería decir, buenas tardes casi noche? - murmura Rosalie picaramente, todos se encontraban en la cocina, incluyendo su mujer, estaban comiendo de todo un poco.

-hola... - murmura saludando en general luego acercándose a su mujer la toma de las caderas y besa sus labios con deseo - me dejaste solo en la cama, nena. No lo vuelvas a hacer - Bella sonríe levemente y asiente.

-tenemos visitas, cariño. No puedo dejarles sin anfitrión - murmura sonriendo pero se podía notar el sarcasmo en su voz. Edward vuelve a besarle en los labios se siente adicto a ellos y mira a sus invitados

-ya que son las... - mira el reloj de pared - son casi las seis de la tarde, increíble. Que les parece si hacemos una noche de películas en el sótano, tengo una sala de cine. - Alice levanta las manos feliz.

-Me encantaría, no quiero volver al hotel.

-Si, sería fantástico, odio encerrarme en esas austeras habitaciones del hotel - gruñe Renesme.

-que tienen de malo las habitaciones del hotel? - pregunta Isabella mientras sirve dos wafles mas para su falso prometido.

-estas de chiste? Alguna vez te has hospedado en la Season? - Bella niega mirando a una incrédula Rosalie - podrá tener mucho lujo pero son tan frías y cada vez la atención es peor. - gruñe la rubia cansada mientras sirve un vaso de té helado para su esposo.

-me hubieran dicho antes, que les parece quedarse aquí - comenta Edward sonriendoles, ellos se miran confundidos - piénsenlo, es una casa grande, Alice y Renesme pasaran el día con Isabella, estarán seguras y cómodas, Emmett podría hacerles compañía mientras trabajamos y tendrán su tiempo para salir. Quédense el tiempo que quieran.

-Sabes que nos quedaremos casi un mes? Nos hospedaras en tu casa un mes? - pregunta Jacob enarcando una ceja, Edward asiente sonriendo, no era parte de su plan pero pasará mas tiempo junto a Isabella y podrá convencerla de que deben estar juntos.

-por que no! Son bienvenidos. Ademas, en cuatro días es el partido de Emmett en Boston, podemos ir en jet - Edward se encoge de hombros y todos asienten felices de dejar el hotel, aunque en su momento de felicidad no se dieron cuenta que Isabella se tensaba solamente al oír " _Boston_ " no iba a ir, juró por su vida no volver jamás a ese lugar.

-Es perfecto, así no tendremos que salir antes para llegar al partido con anticipación - comenta Emmett encogiéndose de hombros mientras come un pedazo de tocino - tengo que llegar con antelación para las entrevista y ver a los patrocinadores.

-Nos iremos en tres días, en la tarde, nos quedamos en un hotel y en la mañana estaremos mas que listos - planea Edward mientras abraza a Bella por la espalda y toma un poco de tocino que hay en el plato de ella que se encuentra comiendo de pie en el desayunador. - ahora, luego de comer vamos a ver algunas películas.

-Perfecto! Yo elijo - Exclama Alice feliz.

-NO! - gritan los cinco invitados y Alice les mira mal.

-la ultima vez que elegiste tu terminamos viendo un documental de la vida _"lo que me rodea, la vida y yo"_ cinco malditas horas de amor y paz. - gruñe Jacob, Alice hace un puchero y se abraza a Jasper.

-Ya, mi estrellita. Tu siempre eliges, déjalos elegir a ellos ahora, está bien? - Alice asiente cuando Jasper besa su frente.

Las ocho personas comieron entre risas y chistes sobre la pasada noche donde todos ellos, excepto Alice, estaban tan tomados que hicieron cualquier cantidad de tonterías que la prensa amarillista estaría feliz de publicar. Bella, Rosalie y Renesme se dedicaron a limpiar la cocina mientras que los hombres iban al sótano a elegir las películas y acomodar los sillones, Alice solo se dedicaba a observar a las mujeres asear.

Edward empezó a comentar sobre los días de jóvenes hormonales, esos que iban al cine y solo se dedicaban a fajarse con sus chicas en vez de ver las películas, los tres hombres estuvieron contando anécdotas relacionadas y al final los cuatro estuvieron de acuerdo en hacer lo mismo en la sala, ellos iban a saberlo pero las chicas no. Acomodaron los muebles de tal forma que quedaron en forma ovalada frente a la enorme pantalla así ellos se sentarían y sus mujeres estarían en sus piernas, un faje perfecto.

Las mujeres hicieron palomitas y llevaron algunas golosinas ademas del jugo para Alice y algunas sodas, bajaron al sótano y se sorprendieron de ver una pequeña sala de cine con cuatro enormes sillones acomodados estrategicamente. Esta vez las películas las eligió Emmett y dado a que ni siquiera las verían eligió una comedía romántica y luego una de acción, ellos se sentaron primero y luego ellas buscaron su acomodo sobre ellos.

-No creo que sea una buena idea - murmura Bella cuando Edward abrió las piernas para que ella se sentara en medio, había una gran manta en el apoya brazos lista para cubrirlos.

-Ven, cariño. No muerdo... Mucho - Ella le mira confundida, no entiende esa actitud tan melosa de su jefe, Edward se echa hacia adelante y toma su mano para jalarla hacia él - siéntate, Isabella. Ahora - Ordena Edward siseando entre dientes, era una orden del jefe que ella debía acatar, actuaba bastante bien para su propia salud mental. Ella se acomoda entre sus piernas sintiendo la dureza de su polla en su trasero, traga grueso y se recuesta en su pecho, no quiere recordar lo que pasó anoche entre ellos, eso no debía haber pasado, aun no sabe como fue que accedió tan fácilmente - estas cómoda, preciosa? - murmura Edward en su oído mientras los cubre a ambos con la enorme manta.

-Estoy bien. - musita nerviosa pero no queda ahí, Edward la agarra de las caderas subiéndola hasta sentarla en una de sus piernas, sube ambas piernas de ella y las pasa al otro lado del apoya brazo, la acomoda en un costado pegada a su pecho y la aprieta a su cuerpo.

-Mucho mejor. - Dice finalmente Edward, la película empezó y cada pareja tomó un tazón con palomitas de maíz y sodas, Bella tomó un tazón para ambos con una soda y varios chocolates y caramelos entre las palomitas, la película empezó y las mujeres estaban envelezadas, fue una estrategia de Emmett pues, así las podrían tocar deliberadamente sin quejas.

Media hora de película después Edward no se pudo aguantar y la mano que tenía en la pantorrilla de Bella comenzó a subir y a bajar concienzudamente, ella le miró de reojo pero él no la miraba su vista estaba fija en la pantalla. Luego de unos minutos la mano de Edward comenzó a subir un poco mas, acarició su muslo y fue llevando su mano lentamente hasta su centro, ella dio un pequeño salto en sus piernas cuando él abarcó su sexo con toda su mano.

-No te muevas - murmura Edward sin mirarla aun cuando ella está mirándole fijamente - abrazate a mi, nena - susurra y ella le mira confundida - hazlo, Isabella - ordena y ella lo hace, pasa sus manos por su cuello pegándose mas a él, Edward le abre un poco las piernas bajo la manta y agradece a los cielos que ella tenga una falda corta puesta, y aprieta los dientes al sentir la casi inexistente tela de un bikini demasiado pequeño para cubrir su coño por completo.

-Esto está mal... Van a vernos - susurra Bella con la voz algo ronca, tiene un fuerte dilema entre dejar que su jefe la toque o irse rápidamente de allí, no debería estar dejando que nada de eso pase, su jefe se ha tomado demasiadas atribuciones que ella en el calor del momento le ha permitido pero no puede dejar que pase. Jadea cuando siente un dedo entrar en su centro húmedo y caliente, por estar pensando no se dio cuenta que él había echado el bikini a un lado y sintiendo la humedad la penetró.

-Shh. Van a oírte, nena. No quiero que nadie oiga como te hago gemir - ronronea Edward mordiendo el labio inferior de Bella, ella sin pensarlo mucho une sus labios en un beso caliente pero lento mientras el segundo dedo de Edward acompaña al primero en un vaivén rítmico en su acalorado y apretado centro.

-nos van a descubrir - gime Bella muy bajo, él niega lamiendo su cuello hasta que llega a su oído y susurra.

-Siente la adrenalina de lo prohibido, bebé. Nadie nos ve pero estamos haciendo algo inmoral. No te excita, preciosa? No te excita saber que pueden descubrirnos? - Bella asiente y Edward gruñe desde su garganta y muerde el lóbulo de su oreja - me encanta sentirte así, apretada, caliente y mojada. - muerde su cuello levemente y aspira su aroma - abre mas tus piernas, bebé. Déjame poseerte. - Bella obedece abriendo mas sus piernas y Edward mete un tercer dedo en ella, moviendolos con mas rapidez mientras un cuarto dedo juega con su clítoris, Bella muerde sus labios para no gritar, siente que está cerca. - Vas a acabar, cariño? Sientes que vas a correrte? - gime Edward en su oído - Responde.

-Si, por favor... Por favor - gime muy bajo, Edward mueve sus dedos mas rápido dentro de ella.

-Besame, dame tus gemidos. Dame tu orgasmo... Dámelo todo - ordena con voz dura y Bella lo besa con frenesí mientras la mano de Edward trabaja mas a prisa, cinco segundos después Bella jala el cabello de Edward mientras que la mano de este es aprisionada por el coño de Bella que gotea su orgasmo. Edward saca su mano y la lleva a su boca, gime al saborear mientras Isabella lo mira aun mas excitada que antes - Eres un manjar, preciosa. Tan exquisita... Deliciosa... Para mi... - susurra y vuelven a ver la pantalla.

-Nadie ve la película - susurra Bella viendo a las demás parejas que se besan y se miran entre ellos mientras sus manos juegan bajo las mantas.

-Excitante, no crees? - jadea Edward apretándola hacia él, mete la mano bajo la manta y libera su polla dura - me ayudas? Necesito sentirte, aunque sea tus manos - Bella acerca su mano a la polla dura y erguida de su jefe y comienza a sobar de arriba a abajo lentamente, Edward echa a cabeza para atrás y Bella muerde su cuello. Mueve su mano un poco mas rápido sintiendo el liquido pre seminal lubricarlo poco a poco - así, nena. Mas... Me encanta como lo haces. Mi polla es tuya, bebé.

-Así? - gime Bella moviendo la mano mas rápido y Edward gime muy bajo, Bella lo besa con ímpetu mientras lo masturba.

-Dios! Eres perfecta... Necesito tu boca, bebé. - Bella niega viendo a los demás - nadie va a darse cuenta, solo un segundo no aguantaré mucho mas. Necesito tu boca, quiero acabar en tu boca. Dame ese placer. - Bella se mueve sigilosamente bajo la manta y se agacha frente al sofá, toma la polla de Edward con una mano y la guía a su boca. Escucha muy bajo como su jefe gimotea y murmura pero no entiende nada de lo que dice, está extasiada, su polla es grande y no cabe por completo en su pequeña boca pero la lame con ansias y chupa su glande con esmero.

Edward agarra su cabeza y comienza a follarle la boca rápidamente, el éxtasis del orgasmo recorriéndole el cuerpo, aprieta la mandíbula y con dos estocadas mas se corre duro en su húmeda y caliente boca, chorros y chorros de semen que ella traga rápidamente, le gusta su sabor y no quiere perder nada, inclusive le lame los restos que quedan en la polla aun dura. Edward la sube y vuelve a colocarla en su regazo como la tenía antes y pone su mano en su coño que está goteando excitado.

-Eres la mejor, Nena. El mas delicioso oral de mi existencia - Besa sus labios y acaricia su coño - necesito follarte duro, poseerte completamente, enterrarme en ti hasta que no pueda mas, pero no aquí. Quiero verte por completo cuando te posea. Mas tarde... Es una promesa. - Besa sus labios y vuelve la vista a la pantalla prestando atención a la película sin dejar de acariciar el mojado coño de su chica.

Los siguientes tres días fueron un total éxtasis para Edward, se iba temprano a trabajar con sus socios dejando a Emmett con Renesme y Alice en casa, luego de una jornada tortuosa volvía para cenar con sus invitados y su chica para luego ir a su habitación y pasar la mitad de la noche haciéndole el amor a su mujer, era completamente exquisito para él poseerla mientras ella se mostraba tan receptiva y con ese anillo de compromiso en su dedo la sentía cada vez mas suya.

Esa mañana se dedicaron a preparar una pequeña maleta para ambos para el viaje a Boston, tuvo que recurrir al chantaje y a las amenazas para que Isabella fuera, no entendía por qué su chica no quería ir con él al partido de Emmett. Él mismo se dedicó a arreglar la maleta metiendo tanto ropa de ella como de él mientras Bella se enfurruñaba en la sala de la habitación, ella, mas que molesta estaba asustada, Boston era una ciudad grande pero su mala suerte siempre estaba ahí, era capaz de encontrárselo bajando del avión, no quería revivir aquellos recuerdos.

-Vamos, hermosa. Quita esa cara, la vamos a pasar bien en Boston. Te gustará - murmura en su oído desde atrás del mueble. Bella no entiende el comportamiento de su jefe, cuando están en grupo sabe que debe ser asi de meloso y cariñoso, pero no entiende por qué lo hace cuando están solos, debe seguirle la corriente si quiere mantener su muy lucrativo empleo, le prometió mucho. Ella sonríe levemente y se da ánimos internamente, quizás ni siquiera vea a Benjamin, la ciudad es grande, no tiene porque encontrárselo.

-ok - susurra y Edward acaricia su cabello antes de separarse - Debo ir a decirle a María que debe preparar para el almuerzo, Alice ya le tiene asco al pollo. - Edward la besa en los labios y la deja ir mientras termina de empacar con una sonrisa genuina en sus labios, sabe que esa mujer va a ser suya de todas las formas posibles, solo un poco mas de esfuerzo.

Bella baja hasta la cocina encontrándose con los tres nuevos empleados que llegaron esa mañana. Leah Rodriguez era la cocinera, una mujer de cuarenta años, graduada en Le Cordon Bleu y trabajó en el restaurante del Chef Ramsey antes de convertirse en chef personal. También estaba Sue, la mucama que mantenía la casa como una tacita de cristal, una muy hermosa y dulce anciana de sesenta años y Emily, la sobrina de Sue, huérfana y vive con su tía, también trabaja con ella, una jovencita de apenas veinte años que es la "utiliti" hace todo lo que se refiere a recados, mandados y alguna que otra cosa que haya que cubrir en la casa, a parte de hacer de camarera cuando hay visitas.

-Buen día - Saluda Isabella a las tres mujeres, estas la miran enseguida y esperan ordenes.

-Buen día, señorita Swan - saludan las tres, para ellas, Isabella es la prometida del dueño de la casa, por ende, es la jefa inmediata.

-se que son nuevas pero necesito que aprendan rápido, la casa se mantiene limpia siempre, sin excepción, las habitaciones vacías se asean una vez a la semana o un día antes de tener huéspedes. La ropa se lava cada dos días y los trajes de Edward se mandan a la tintorería, en la agenda están las direcciones. El desayuno se sirve a las seis treinta de la mañana para que mi prometido se valla a trabajar, el almuerzo a las doce y la cena debe estar lista a las siete, todo se sirve en el comedor, excepto el desayuno, él lo come aquí.

-Si, señorita Swan - Dicen las tres captando todo.

-Alguna duda, hablen conmigo, traten de no molestar a Edward en ningún momento. La única habitación que no asearan es la principal, de esa me encargo yo. Y Leah, necesito que el almuerzo hoy esté listo a las once, viajaremos a Boston a la una. - la mujer asiente - ha! Y nada de pollo. Alice no tolera el pollo por su embarazo. Alguna duda?

-Ninguna, señorita Swan.

-Bien. Manos a la obra. La visita está paseando y llegaran en un rato. - Isabella gira sobre sus talones y sale de la cocina. Jamas había estado tan desocupada en su vida pero eso era ser la Prometida de un magnate mandar y hacer sin tener que mover un dedo. Se dedicó a deambular por la casa, lo menos que quería era ir a la habitación principal y ver a su jefe ser meloso empalagoso con ella. A las once en punto Sue se acercó a ella que se encontraba leyendo la biblioteca del tercer piso.

-Señorita, el almuerzo ya está listo. - Isabella la mira por encima de su libro y asiente.

-Han llegado los demás? - la mujer mayor asiente dos veces - Bien, que sirvan la comida en el comedor, avise a los invitados, yo le diré a Edward. Sue acató la orden de su jefa y salió primero a avisar y la cocina y luego a llamar a los invitados de la señora jefa. Isabella arregló su vestido beige de tirantes, bastante sencillo pero elegante, se calzó sus tacones del mismo color y bajó hasta la habitación principal, tocó dos veces y entró sin esperar respuesta encontrando a Edward en la misma labor de arreglar las maletas.

-Que pasa, nena? - murmura Edward cerrando una de las dos maletas que había llenado, pensaba viajar ligero y llevar solo una maleta para ambos pero la ropa de su chica abarcaba mas de lo que pensaba, ahora entendía por que viajaban con tantas cosas, un vestido, un par de zapatos, las joyas, el maquillaje y si lleva cinco vestidos debe llegar en conjunto todo lo demás.

-Ya el almuerzo esta listo, hay que bajar - murmura ella sintiéndose nerviosa, no puede evitarlo, solo la mención de aquella jodida ciudad a la que irían le causaba susto.

-Bien - Edward deja lo que hace y agarrando a Bella por la cintura le da un beso en los labios y la guía hasta el comedor.

El viaje hasta Boston se le hizo increíblemente corto a la castaña, sus nervios eran palpables hasta para Edward, aunque este asoció sus nervios con ser vista por primera vez de la mano con él, los paparazzis especularan sobre ellos y mas con ese anillo en su dedo, él quería que todos la vieran, que hicieran suposiciones de que ella estaba comprometida con él, estaba muy errado sobre los pensamientos de su falsa prometida, ella en ningún momento ha pensado en las consecuencias de ser vista de la mano con él, solo le preocupa encontrarse con aquel monstruo.

El avión aterrizó a las tres de la tarde en la pista privada del aeropuerto, aun así ya habían varios reporteros esperando a la gran estrella británica del Rugby que casualmente no llegó con el equipo esa mañana, fuentes informaron que volaría con su esposa, unos socios importantes de ella y amigos de ambos. Mientras bajaban del avión varios del personal de seguridad apartaron a los reporteros, hasta que los viajeros subieron a una limusina que los esperaba a unos metros del avión con el manager de Emmett dentro de este.

-llegas tarde, McArty - murmura su manager sin siquiera mirarlo cuando todos suben.

-No seas grosera y saluda, Zena - gruñe Rosalie sentada a su lado. La mujer morena, alta e increíblemente hermosa levanta la mirada y ve al rededor - Whitlock's, Black's, Sr Cullen y... - mira a Isabella, nunca había visto a esa mujer pero enseguida se da cuenta del anillo y que Cullen no la suelta, su deber es observar y deducir - Prometida del Sr Cullen.

-Isabella Swan - responde Emmett mirando a su nueva amiga.

-Señorita Swan - repite Zena - bienvenidos a Boston. Ahora... - mira a Emmett - tu pequeño retardo hay que remediarlo, la prensa no está contenta y los patrocinadores americanos casi explotan cuando no apareciste, había una fiesta temprano en tu honor, ahora, al llegar al hotel debes dar una rueda de prensa junto a los patrocinadores y decir esto... Solo esto, entendido? - le tiende unas tarjetas con su discurso, Emmett asiente tranquilamente sin importarle nada.

La llegada al hotel fue todo un revuelo, los periodistas que los recibieron en el aeropuerto ya estaban en la entrada del hotel junto con otro centenar mas de ellos que esperaban a la celebridad y sus amigos, todo era un caos, pues, querían fotografiar al jugador estrella y a sus invitados pero cuando se enteraron que sus amigos eran famosos del mundo empresarial y que obtendrían la jugosa noticia de que Cullen estaba comprometido con una hermosa desconocida todo se volvió un revuelo mucho mas grande.

Al llegar al Gran Hotel Imperial el primero en bajar fue la manager con Emmett y Rosalie, luego Jasper protegiendo a Alice, le siguieron Renesme ayudando a su esposo y por ultimo Edward e Isabella. Los flashes se volvieron mas intensos y las especulaciones y suposiciones se escuchaban de todos lados, Edward abrazó a Bella a su costado protegiéndola mientras ella se aguantaba fuertemente a su camisa sin saber que estaba enseñando el anillo justo a la altura del pecho el Edward donde estaba sujeta, él quería que la vieran a su lado, que vieran el anillo y su protección, que supieran que era suya pero no de esa manera, no quería que la atosigaran, mucho menos que la abrumaran de preguntas que no sabría contestar.

Entraron al hotel custodiado por guardias de seguridad y se relajaron en el loby por un instante, Zena los fue guiando a un salón de eventos mientras de tres botones traían sus equipajes para llevarlos a sus habitaciones. La manager abre las puertas dobles del salón donde se llevará a cabo La rueda de prensa, habían varios camarografos y periodistas ubicados en sillas esperando, se fueron cerca del podio donde estaba un grupo pequeño de trajeados, era el presidente y el vicepresidente de la federación, el entrenador y varios patrocinadores todos de espalda al grupo.

-Emmett, acércate para que conozcas formalmente a los nuevos patrocinadores - Emmett camina dos pasos dejando a los demás relativamente cerca para que todos se vieran, Bella aprieta su agarre a Edward cuando reconoce dos cuerpos - Te presento a Amun Rastogui y su hijo Benjamin Rastogui. - Emmett se presenta amablemente mientras Bella empieza a hiperventilar asustada, su agarre a Edward se hace mas fuerte y este la mira confundida.

-Que pasa, Nena. Que tienes? Estas pálida - murmura Edward preocupado.

-Sácame de aquí... Por favor... Sácame de aquí ya. - pide asustada, Edward no entiende pero cuando están por dar la vuelta para salir una voz que jamás iba a olvidar se escucha detrás con tono de burla.

-valla... Valla... Pero si es mi queridisima Isabella Swan - ella se estremece pegándose mas a Edward, la mirada del hombre esta llena de burla y cinismo - Como estas, Bells? Todavía no has podido tener un bebé? - pregunta con burla, Edward aprieta a Bella a su costado y ella suspira sin hablar, no puede, tiene miedo.

-Quien eres para hablarle así a mi prometida? - gruñe Edward a la defensiva, la sorpresa mezclada con burla y rabia se palpan en la mirada del moreno.

-Al fin pudiste lograrlo, eres perseverante, _Pyaar*_. Me quito el sombrero ante ti... - Benjamin hace un saludo de antaño quitándose un sombrero invisible, Bella ni siquiera lo mira, pues, la mirada tosca y penetrante de Amun Rastogui está sobre ella. El agarre a la camisa de Edward se hace mas fuerte, este aprieta a Isabella a su pecho y mira a Benjamin con rabia.

-No te permito que hables mal de mi prometida. - levanta un poco la mirada y ve a Amun Rastogui -Tienes mucho que perder si no callas a tu hijo, Rastogui - el viejo gruñe molesto con la castaña pero se guarda sus palabras hirientes, agarra el brazo de su hijo y lo aleja, sabe que todos sus negocios dependen de la Corporación Cullen, una palabra del dueño y todo su mundo se vendrá abajo.

-Vamos, Benjamín. No pierdas el tiempo - murmura Amun jalando a su hijo. Este le sigue aunque no tienes ganas de terminar ese juego en el que se metió hace años con aquella sirvienta, siempre le gustó Isabella, aun le sigue gustando pero la muy perra simplemente tomó su dinero y se fue abandonándolo cuando la trampa con el bebé para amarrarlo no le funcionó.

-Estas bien? - susurra Edward en su oído, ella niega rápidamente, los demás la miran confundidos y preocupados. Este la aprieta a su cuerpo y besa su cabello - vamos a la habitación - Levanta la mirada hacia sus socios - nosotros nos vamos a recostar, nos vemos para la cena - Los demás asientes y Edward se la lleva fuera de la sala de conferencias con miles de preguntas en la cabeza como...

 _De donde conoce a los Rastogui?_

 _Por qué le habló de un bebé?_

 _Por qué ella tenía tanto miedo?_

La cabeza de Isabella trabajaba a mil por hora, estaba agotada, asustada y sentía que no tenía escapatoria, su jefe le haría preguntas que no quería contestar y los socios de él se darían cuenta de todo, estaba perdida, cuando Edward se enterara la despediría, solo dos palabras y un nombre pasaban por su cabeza.

 _Maldito seas, Benjamín._


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO VIII**

La tarde y la noche pasaron demasiado rápido para Isabella, no le gustaba el echo de que debía enfrentarse a su jefe. Esa tarde cuando se fueron a la habitación del hotel él, muy cariñosamente, la llevo a la cama, le cambió la ropa, le dio a tomar un poco de agua y con un " _Mas tarde hablamos"_ la dejó descansando. Varias veces había entrado para ver como estaba pero ella se hacia la dormida y él volvía a salir, ahora ya no había escapatoria, iban a cenar todos juntos y no podía decir que estaba indispuesta, tenía que asistir y luego enfrentar a su jefe, igual, tarde o temprano su pasado la alcanzaría, era mejor enfrentarlo ahora y desaparecer para siempre del mundo de la servidumbre, su vida podría ser algo mejor que eso y lo iba a lograr.

-Ya estas lista, Isabella? - pregunta Edward acomodándose la corbata, ella lo mira a través del espejo donde está dándose un ultimo vistazo, tenía puesto un vestido beige de escote cuadrado y mangas largas que dejaban ver una generosa porción de piel de su pecho, le llegaba hasta las rodillas e iba acompañado de unos tacones color salmón que iba acorde con el delicado broche bajo los senos, su cabello estaba semi recogido y su maquillaje leve. Ella asiente hacia él y este se acerca para tomar su brazo y salir de la habitación.

Isabella está nerviosa, siente que va al matadero, su jefe está increíblemente callado y un poco mas serio, no le ha dicho ningún apelativo cariñoso y no ha tratado de tocarla de manera intima, y Dios sabe que su jefe no se cohíbe en cuestión de tocarla estando solos o acompañados. Al llegar a la planta baja caminan directo a uno de los tres restaurantes que tiene el hotel, ella no se da cuenta que él la guía al Nozu en vez de llevarla a Sukrya, el restaurante con temática Indú.

-Reservación de Edward Cullen - murmura Edward al maitre en la entrada, este, sin revisar la lista asiente y toma dos menús para guiarlos adentro, no todos los días tienen personas tan importantes como un Cullen en su hotel y así no tuviera reserva le harían espacio pero este maitre ya estaba preparado, sabía de su reservacion y todas las exigencias que conllevaban dicha reserva. Los llevó hasta un salón privado donde estaba una sola mesa para dos con música suave y privacidad absoluta.

-En un momento vendrá su camarero, disculpen - musita el maitre luego de que ambos se han sentado y desaparece para buscar al camarero mas eficiente para ellos. Isabella nota el cambio, no están con los inversionistas y es una cena privada, ese es un adiós inminente que requiere explicación antes de partir.

-Que quieres ordenar, Isabella? - la voz de Edward es neutra y Bella se siente temerosa, que su jefe la trate sin ánimos es peor a que la trate con rabia, ella mira la carta y se limita a pedir un asado negro con patatas salteadas con salsa de vino tinto, Edward asiente tomando la orden en mente. La puerta se abre dejando entrar a una camarera rubia y muy elegante que al acercarse no puede evitar impresionarse de la belleza del señor Cullen.

-Buenas noches, soy Sasha y seré su camarera esta noche, señor Cullen - su sonrisa es sutil pero coqueta, Edward la mira una fracción de segundo, frunce los labios y vuelve la vista a Isabella.

-Mi prometida quiere un asado negro a la italiana, Para mi pollo sinatra y ensalada de gambas frescas, también vino cabernet. - la chica anota todo rápidamente

-Algo mas, señor Cullen? - pregunta inclinándose hacia él, Edward cierra la carta, toma la de Isabella y sin dejar de mirar a su falsa prometida le tiende las cartas a la camarera.

-No, retírate - gruñe y ella enseguida sale de la sala privada. Bella se dedica a mirarlo durante unos minutos donde él no le devuelve la mirada, se dedica a jugar con el vaso de agua y la servilleta de tela.

-podrías por favor terminar con esto y preguntar para que termine esta tensión cortante? - murmura angustiada y cansada. Él la mira de manera intensa y baja la servilleta, tiene tantas preguntas en la cabeza que no sabe por donde empezar. Debería ser sencillo pero el miedo en ella fue palpable y mortificante, sabe que no fue algo fácil lo que paso con ella.

-De donde conoces a Amun y a Benjamín Rastogui? - pregunta tratando de no sonar molesto, Bella suspira, ya no hay vuelta atrás.

-Trabajé para ellos cuando tenía veintiuno - susurra cabizbaja, aun así Edward la oye.

-por qué habló Benjamín de embarazarte? - murmura mas serio, Bella bebe un sorbo de agua y lo mira, después de hablar debe desaparecer.

-yo... Fui el juguete sexual de Benjamín durante casi un año - las manos de Edward se vuelven puños y su mandíbula se tensa - al principio me oponía, luego lo dejé hacer, era joven y hormonal. Tiempo después quede embarazada, su padre me llevo a una clinica clandestina y me obligó a abortar. - una lagrima baja por su mejilla y Edward batalla para no secarla - Benjamín no esperó el reposo para volver a tenerme, me opuse y él... - Bella respira entrecortadamente y la sangre de Edward se vuelve hielo, no quiere preguntar pero esta sale sin darse cuenta.

-Benjamin te violo? - Susurra tenso, Bella solo asiente dos veces.

-Él... Me violó y... Me golpeó hasta dejarme casi inconsciente. - se queda en silencio durante unos segundos que parecen horas antes de continuar - como pude me levanté, tomé joyas, dinero, mi ropa y huí mientras pude. Su padre me tenía amenazada, decía que si comentaba algo del aborto o de lo que hacía Benjamin conmigo, me mataría. No podía seguir ahí... No podía. Nunca mas volví a Boston, hasta ahora - susurra el final mirando los ojos de Edward.

En la mirada de Edward podía reflejarse el asco, la rabia y el desprecio, Isabella no quería que la vieran así nuevamente, la hacía sentirse poca cosa y se juró jamás sentirse así. Con lentitud dejó la servilleta en la mesa y se levantó, vio a su jefe, que la miraba perdido y en shock, ella se dio valor y suspiró antes de hablar.

-Lamento todos los inconvenientes causados, no quería que nadie supiera esa parte de mi pasado, dígale a sus inversionistas que fue mi culpa todo esto y... Gracias por la oportunidad que me dio - se quitó el hermoso anillo de compromiso, lo dejó en la mesa y salió topándose con la coqueta camarera, siguió su camino y subió al elevador, entró a la suit solamente por su monedero y sus documentos de identificación, nada de lo que había en esas maletas le pertenecía. Salió de la habitación y tomó el ascensor al loby.

Con paso decidido salió del hotel y tomó un taxi al aeropuerto, debía volver a la mansión Cullen, buscar sus pertenencias y marcharse lejos, empezar a vivir nuevamente, trabajar para lo que se graduó y olvidar de una vez por todas el mantenimiento de mansiones de lujo y por sobre todas las cosas, olvidar al hombre que por un breve momento la trató como una mujer y no como una sirvienta.

Cuando Edward salió de su asombro ya era tarde, Isabella había dejado el restaurante, se levantó y pagó la cuenta sin siquiera probar nada, tardó apenas dos minutos en lo que la coqueta camarera pasaba la tarjeta y regresó con esta y su numero de teléfono, Edward enseguida desechó el numero justo encima del podio del maitre, le dijo que hiciera algo con sus trabajadoras en celo y se marchó hasta el ascensor, este ni siquiera estaba en la PB y el otro ascensor iba subiendo ya el tercer piso, su suit estaba en el piso seis así que desesperado echó a correr escaleras arriba.

Cuando llegó al piso ni siquiera se percató que el ascensor se cerraba para bajar y justo ahí iba Isabella. Cansado corrió hasta la habitación y la abrió encontrando todo igual, ella no había llevado nada, toda la ropa, las joyas, el dinero, todo estaba ahí, excepto su monedero, maldijo fuerte pateando la maleta y luego de acomodar todo bajó hasta el loby.

-La vi salir hace menos de cinco minutos, subió a un taxi, señor Cullen - le dijo el gerente cuando él le preguntó por su prometida, el personal había estado a la expectativa cuando vieron a la señorita Swan salir sola del restaurante y luego ver correr al señor Cullen.

-Maldita sea - gruñe bajo mientras pasa una mano por su cabello, necesita a Isabella, no sabe como pero se enamoró de ella en menos de una semana, había jurado no enamorarse jamás pero ella sin proponerselo se metió en su corazón. Sin despedirse de sus socios y sin importarle lo que pase con la compañía salió directo al aeropuerto, necesitaba llegar a su casa, tenía que empezar a buscarla pero primero dejaría un par de cosas listas.

Edward llega a su fría y solitaria mansión en cuestión de dos horas, puesto que, tuvo que esperar a que alistaran el jet que no estaba disponible, abrió la puerta con desgana y caminó directamente a su despacho, necesitaba contactar con Jenk's él podría ubicar a Isabella y hacerse cargo del complicado tema con los Rastogui, cuando estaba buscando unos documentos en su caja fuerte para darselos a Jenk's escuchó ruido afuera.

Con sigilo salió de su estudio y caminó en silencio por el Pasillo y al final vio el filo de una maleta vieja cruzar la esquina, caminó mas rápido cuando el dulce aroma a uvas y a Bella le envolvió y corrió cuando escuchó la puerta, la tomó del brazo volteándola rápidamente para pegarla a su pecho mientras la maleta caía al piso por completo, ella se sorprende, no entiende como es que él está ahí abranzandola, no debería, ella no se siente lista para ese abrazo.

-No te vallas - susurra Edward en su oído, Bella se separa ocupando mas fuerza de la necesaria y lo mira seria, no entiende a ese hombre, la mirada que le dedica es diferente a la que le dedicó en el hotel, ahora la ve con anhelo, con miedo, con esperanza. - por favor, Isabella. Quédate.

-No puedo - susurra ella negando con la cabeza - es demasiado para mi. - Edward se acerca a ella nuevamente y toma sus manos.

-por favor, Nena... - Edward suplica - no me dejes, lo que pasó con los Rastogui no cambia nada. Lo que haya pasado con quien sea, no me molesta, es tu pasado, yo... Joder, Nena yo me enamoré de ti. Te necesito!

-No lo entiendes, Edward. Mi pasado está aquí, me ha encontrado y siempre va a ser un obstáculo, y para que te quede bien claro - lo mira a los ojos con determinación - Jamás me he acostado con algún jefe. Bejamin fue el unico porque me obligaron... Hasta ahora.

-Pero... No entiendo, creí que Carlisle y tu... Esme te odia - Bella ríe con sarcasmo y niega, tan mala fama tiene que su jefe actual creía eso? Bueno, Esme también lo creía.

-Nunca me acosté con Carlisle, Él era como un padre para mi, pagó mis estudios y me cuidó siempre. Esme me odia porque cuando Carlisle tuvo su accidente hace tres años, él no quería que ella lo cuidara ni lo bañara me quería a mi ahí. Un día ella llegó y yo estaba dándole un baño a Carlisle, ella se fue molesta pero jamás fue algo sexual, él estaba en silla de ruedas y solo yo estaba haciendo labor de enfermera.

-Lamento haber pensado mal - murmura Edward aliviado de saber que ella no era de esas sirvientas que se metían en la cama de todos sus empleadores - Igual no cambia nada. Te amo, Isabella. Por favor podemos intentarlo, podemos funcionar.

-No, Edward. No puedes amarme, es muy poco tiempo, el amor no se da tan fácilmente, y no estoy preparada para algo así.

-pero hicimos el amor, Nena. Te entregaste a mi. Amé tu cuerpo y tu alma. - Bella niega varias veces - no me hagas esto, amor.

-No hicimos el amor, tuvimos sexo, ademas, que tiene eso que ver, cualquiera puede tener sexo, todo el mundo lo hace, es fácil. Difícil es mostrar tu alma y tus sentimientos, y yo aun no estoy preparada para ello. - Bella se acerca a él y se alza en sus pies para besar sus labios. Un beso lleno de anhelo y deseo contenido.

-No te vallas... - susurra Edward en sus labios, ella se separa lentamente y acaricia su mejilla, él no abre los ojos pero Bella toma su maleta y lo ve por ultima vez.

-Lo lamento. - y sin despedirse sale de esa mansión para nunca volver.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO X**

Edward se hunde en el alcohol dos semanas seguidas, abandonando todo. Isabella lo dejó y lo único que quiere es que el tiempo pase rápido para encontrarse con ella nuevamente, jamás le dijo que lo amaba, mucho menos que lo quería pero podía verlo en su mirada, ella sentía algo por él, por eso se entregó por completo a esa farsa, lamentablemente no sabia que la historia de Isabella tenía una mancha asquerosa de apellido Rastogui que no la dejaba avanzar, aun así él la quería y estaba dispuesto a destruir a todos con tal de estar con ella nuevamente.

Edward tenía un pequeño problema desde joven, justo después de la muerte de sus padres adoptó un pequeño trastorno obsesivo con personas o cosas. Cuando fue adoptado fue porque él eligió a esa familia, los quería para él y en cierta forma se aferró a ellos al punto de turnarse entre dormir en la misma habitación de sus hermanos o sus padres adoptivos que solo asociaron su extrema cercanía con la soledad que sentía después de quedar huérfano.

Se aferró a la empresa de su padre al punto de hacer tratos con la mafia para no perder su empresa cuando, aun, siendo un joven sin experiencia hacia malos negocios. Se aferró a su primer auto, un Bugatti Veiron llegando a dormir dentro del auto por semanas y se aferró a sus novias como si su vida dependiera de ello. Fueron pocas, tan solo tres mujeres en su vida, la primera fue Jane, la huérfana que lo adaptó a la vida solitaria, ella fue su primera vez y jamas se alejó de ella hasta que decidió ser adoptado porque Jane le había ofrecido drogas y estaba seguro que sus padres no lo querían en una mala vida.

La segunda fue Cachiri, una exótica brasileña que conoció cuando decidió hacer un master y tener contacto con otros universitarios, pues, había decidido sacar su carrera universitaria por Internet, estuvo con ella dos años, inclusive vivieron juntos debido a que él no quería separarse de ella ni un instante, cubrió cada espacio de su tiempo y la absorbió por completo a tal punto que ella huyó a Brasil sin siquiera despedirse abandonándolo a su suerte.

La tercera fue Victoria Suterland, una hermosa pelirroja de su circulo social, una bióloga marina que estaba haciendo investigaciones en la fauna y el habitad de los animales, se obsesionó con ella al punto del acoso, ella pensaba que era lindo hasta que se dio cuenta que él revisaba su teléfono, sus correos, su agenda y había investigado a todos sus amigos, la gente con la que trabajaba y sus antiguas parejas; Luego de meses de estar juntos Victoria le tuvo miedo, le gritó y se fue huyendo antes de terminar su investigación.

Luego de eso Edward juró no volverse a enamorar, despidió a todo el servicio de la casa y se enfocó solo en trabajar y a su familia adoptiva, cerró su corazón por completo y dejó de lado los sentimientos, justo hasta que llegó Isabella con sus enormes pechos, sus voluptuosas piernas, su sonrisa dulce y su mirada cautivadora, le gustó y peleó con él mismo para no obsesionarse, cosa imposible cuando la hizo pasar por su prometida y la besó por primera vez.

 _ **"Ella es mía"**_ Pensó enseguida.

Sus hermanos Irina y Garrett intervinieron por él en el trabajo y la publicidad de su vida. Garrett se encargó de sobrellevar la empresa manteniendo a raya a los nuevos inversionistas de la vida privada de su hermano adoptivo, Alice y Renesme estaban preocupadas por Edward y devastadas por el echo de ver a un hombre tan enamorado derrumbarse de esa manera cuando Isabella solo le pedía un tiempo a solas o eso fue lo que les dijo Garrett.

La prensa amarillsta fue controlada por Irina y sus escándalos para mantener alejados a todos de su hermano y su sorprendente ruptura con su prometida a la cual ni siquiera conocían. La primera noticia había salido cuando vieron a Isabella salir de la mansión Cullen aquel día con su maleta y mas atrás vieron a Edward gritar su nombre desesperado. Luego de ello todo fue cuesta bajo para el magnate.

-Diga - contesta el teléfono de su despacho con la voz ronca por haber acabado de despertar, ahora solo duerme ahí, la habitación principal y toda la casa tienen el aroma de Isabella, ese lugar no y prefiere no sufrir tanto.

-Soy Jenk's. La asociación con Rastogui entertaiment ha sido disuelta, sus acciones fueron vendidas al mejor postor, Benjamin está en la cárcel y Amun está en la completa quiebra y volviéndose loco.

-Bien. Quiero a ese hombre tan hundido como sea posible - gruñe Edward sintiendo satisfecho pero aun infeliz - Nada de Isabella? - pregunta en un murmullo triste, Jenk's suspira.

-No, señor. Aun nada.

-llámame cuando sepas algo - y cuelga sin mas. Descubrió que Rastogui estaba haciendo desvió de activos y materia prima a Bangladesh y Emiratos, también descubrió en una exhaustiva investigación que Benjamín estaba implicado en ataques violentos y abusos sexuales a una cantidad considerable de mujeres.

Edward no iba a tomar represalias contra los Rastogui, pues, sus negocios con Amún eran fructíferos y lo mantenían a raya de la bancarrota total, aunque se había recuperado considerablemente no estaba a un nivel estable en su empresa. Todo comenzó cuando, tres días después, llegó a su casa mediante el correo un sobre dirigido a Edward y a la futura señora Cullen no tenía remitente pero Edward sabía de quien era.

Dentro del sobre había un informe médico con todos los datos de Isabella junto a este venía un eco obstetrico donde se podría apreciar una pequeña cosita sin forma exacta, ese era el bebé de Isabella de apenas siete semanas de gestación, Edward sintió un frió recorrerle el cuerpo al saber que esa pequeña criaturita era una creación de Isabella y no pudo nacer, también pensó en él teniendo un hijo con ella y sonrió con nostalgia, es lo que mas hubiera querido en su vida, formar una familia con la mujer a la que mas amaba, luego se congeló cuando vio una nota salir del sobre, escrita a mano con una caligrafía hosca y sin gracia.

 **Lo recuerdas,** ** _Pyaar*_** **? Fue el error que te alejó de mi. No te fíes de ella Cullen, por experiencia se roba todo incluyendo tu corazón y huye. Debías ser mía, Bells pero tu pequeño error se metió entre nosotros, gracias a Alaá no pudo nacer.**

Su sangre se calentó y tiró todo lo que estaba cerca de él, rompió varios jarrones, adornos y cuadros asustando a Maria, Leah y Sue quienes fueron conservadas porque le recordaban que Isabella una vez vivió ahí. Guardó todo en el sobre y se fue a su despacho dispuesto a acabar el problema de raíz, no le importaba dejar su empresa en quiebra pero iba a hundir a los Rastogui por completo, se sentiría mejor por él y por Isabella.

Un pensamiento de un recuerdo cruzó por su cabeza, él se había obsesionado con esas mujeres y luego de que se fueron paso un cierto tiempo antes de volver a estar bien, dándose cuenta que solo fue obsesión y no amor. Quizás con Isabella fue igual. Ahora tomará la decisión correcta, va a esperar un tiempo, si mas adelante aun sigue pensando en ella y ese dolor por perderla sigue latente en su pecho, la buscará, sino... Seguirá con su vida como si nada hubiera pasado.

.

 ***Cariño en Hindi.**


	11. Chapter 11

**EPILOGO**

 **2 años** **después**

.

-Estas segura que aquí es a donde quieres ir, Jessica? - pregunta Edward confundido cuando se hayan frente al museo Luvre de Paris, ella estaba conduciendo el auto y Edward pensó que irían a algún centro comercial, ella asiente sonriendo baja del auto antes de que él siga preguntando.

-Mueve tu sexy trasero, hombre. Quiero entrar antes de que cierren - gruñe y Edward le sigue resignado, a pesar de que le gusta el arte, hubiera preferido ir a un centro comercial, desde que Isabella se fue a evitado hacer cosas que le dejen volar la imaginación e ir a un museo es una de ellas, cada estatua y pintura le recuerda su Isabella, su falsa prometida.

Entran al museo y Edward lo ve increíblemente solo, es extraño, a pesar de que va a cerrar en media hora sabe que debería estar lleno, es viernes y es temporada de turistas, pero solo hay un par de personas en smokin, un pequeño grupo de turistas y el personal de seguridad, juntos caminaron viendo los cuadros del ala este del museo, Jessica se detenía breve tiempo para detallar cada uno y seguía su camino cosa que agradecía Edward, justo ahora no estaba de ánimos para ser observador.

-Sabes que quiero ver? - pregunta Jessica entusiasmada, Edward la mira y enarca una ceja esperando su respuesta - Quiero ver la Venus De Milo que está en el ala oeste. Vamos, si?

-Bien - suspira Edward resignado. Caminan rápidamente hasta la otra ala que Edward no se dio cuenta que la muestra de la obra que quería ver Jessica estaba cerrada por valoración de obras pero ella tenía contactos en el museo y sabía que podría entrar sin problemas.

Las puertas estaban cerradas pero cuando el guardia vio a Jessica le dedicó una mirada enamorada y le abrió la puerta sin decir nada. Al entrar Jessica camina tranquilamente por el lugar no hay nadie en la entrada de la sala de esculturas pero ella sabe que mas adelante hay gente, caminan viendo las esculturas hasta que por el altavoz se escucha, primero en francés y luego en ingles, que piden cordialmente que salgan que el museo cerrará en un minuto.

-Vamos, cariño. Es hora de irnos - pide Edward tratando de alcanzar a Jessica que camina rápidamente hacia el final de la sala.

-Solo un segundo, sígueme. - Pide ella sin detenerse, cuando llega al final ve a dos personas frente a varias esculturas con unos cuadernos.

-Jessica cariño, ya basta. Vamonos, es tarde - murmura Edward pero aun así las otras personas le escuchan.

-Hola, Jess. - Saluda el hombre cariñosamente, la mujer a su lado le sonríe

-Hola, Erick, Bella... - saluda Jessica sonriente, Edward levanta la cabeza como acto reflejo al escuchar el nombre y jadea al ver a la mujer de sus sueños junto a otro hombre sonriendo, su mundo se viene abajo rápidamente. - te importa si me llevo a Erick un segundo? Tengo que discutir algo con él - Bella no dice nada, su vista está fija en Edward. Erick sabe lo que Jessica hace, planeó ese encuentro por semanas, cuando supo que esa Bella era la Isabella por la cual su primo llevaba dos años llorando, gritó y bailó de felicidad, iba a arreglar ese problemita con su increíblemente malhumorado primo.

-Vamos, Jessica - ordena Erick tomándola del brazo, la prima se acerca a Edward y susurra en su oído antes de seguir su camino.

-Espero que aproveches la oportunidad.

Edward no puede creer que su prima haya echo eso por él, encontró a Isabella cuando él no pudo, con razón, ella ni siquiera estaba en el país, ella estaba en Francia y mas hermosa que nunca, su cabello largo ahora rubio, sus ojos expresivos y cansados, su cuerpo mas definido e increíblemente sus pechos mas grandes, cosa que creía imposible. Con cautela se acercó un par de pasos hasta estar frente a ella, se veía hermosa, toda una diosa.

-Hola, Bella... - susurra y ella se estremece, es la primera vez que le dice Bella y su cuerpo vibra al oírlo, ella creyó no sentir nada por él cuando se fue pero con el pasar del tiempo se dio cuenta que lo quería mas de lo que imaginaba pero aun así no estaba lista para entrar a una relación.

-Hola... Señor Cullen - susurra ella bajando la mirada, a pesar de que ya no es sirvienta y trabaja para el museo mas prestigioso del país, su status sigue por debajo de el de Edward. Este bufa cansado y se acerca un paso mas tomando su mano y haciendo que suelte la carpeta que tiene en la otra.

-Tan solo dime Edward... - Besa su mano y aspira su aroma a dulces uvas mezclado con otro peculiar olor dulzón que no reconoce. - Te extraño tanto, amor - Dice sin contenerse - Dime que no perteneces a nadie mas, por favor - suplica angustiado, ella se siente conmovida por el amor que todavía ve en su mirada, él jamás dejó de amarla y no necesita que se lo diga para saberlo.

-Siempre has sido tu, jamás he dejado de pensar en ti - susurra. Edward la atrae a su cuerpo y la besa con anhelo, amor, deseo y mucha emoción, ella siempre fue suya, tanto tiempo separados y aun así siguió perteneciendole. - pero debo advertirte - musita ella separándose un poco, lo mira hacia arriba, pues, no lleva tacones - hay alguien en mi vida que requiere de mucho de mi tiempo.

-Que? - murmura él serio y muy celoso - Quien es? No trabajaras para nadie mas, eres mía, Nena. Te quiero solo para mi - Gruñe apretándola a su pecho, Bella ríe y lo abraza fuerte.

-nunca podrás separarme de él, es mi mayor tesoro - Edward la mira molesto, no quiere a nadie mas que a él cerca de ella. Cuando va a preguntar quien demonios es el intruso la puerta se abre y alguien entra corriendo, Edward ni siquiera se voltea, no quiere separarse de Isabella, mucho menos perderla de vista, aunque una simple palabra lo hará estremecerse.

-MAMI... - grita la voz de un pequeño niño que va corriendo hacia la pareja con pasitos torpes, Edward en seguida baja la mirada separándose de Isabella para ver al pequeño - Tete, mami - balbucea el pequeño guindándose a su pierna.

-mami? - Edward susurra atónito viendo al pequeño, se separa un poco para ver como Bella carga al pequeño y jadea al verle la cara al niño - Es... Él es...

-Te presento a Ethan, tiene un año y tres meses - musita Bella sonriendo cuando ve la cara de asombro y fascinación en Edward y es que no puede negarlo, sacando cuentas, el pequeño nació en la fecha exacta y es una copia miniatura de él. Tiene una mata de cabello cobrizo que a diferencia de su padre que va bien peinado, este lo tiene largo y alborotado, sus ojos son de un intenso color verde y su nariz perfilada, todo en él es igual a Edward, incluyendo su carácter sin descubrir.

-Hola, hijo - susurra Edward acariciando su cabello, el pequeño lo mira confundido y se abraza mas a su mamá temeroso del hombre que se le hace conocido. - no me temas, hijo... - susurra Edward ansioso, quisiera abrazarlo y cargarlo para sentirlo por completo pero no quiere traumarlo. - Te amo tanto como a tu mami.

-Es papá, mi amor. Es tu papi - musita Bella con voz dulce, su pequeño sonríe recordando, Bella siempre le muestra fotos de Edward para que sepa quien es su padre. Ethan estira los brazos hacia él y sin esperar Edward lo carga.

-Papi - chilla Ethan y Edward ríe mientras llora, lo abraza fuerte sin lastimarlo y besa su cabeza.

-Dios, eres tan perfecto. Te amo, hijo - luego mira a Isabella que también llora - a ti también te amo, hermosa - ni siquiera le reprocha el haberle ocultado a su hijo, sabe que ella no estaba preparada para un compromiso cuando se fue y si él se enteraba la obligaría a casarse y la retendría a su lado llevándolos a un matrimonio suicida. No le reprocha nada, aunque solo hay una pregunta mas por hacer - ahora si estas lista? - pregunta ansioso, ella sonríe y asiente.

-ahora si. - se acerca a él. Edward mete una mano en su bolsillo y ella sonríe cuando ve que coloca el hermoso anillo de compromiso en su dedo. Edward besa sus labios mientras abraza a su mujer y a su hijo con todo el amor que jamas sintió por nadie mas - Te amo, Edward.

 **Fin.**


End file.
